Married From Birth
by Hells Angelic Spawn
Summary: Kagome is a normal girl. She's at college in Tokyo, she's dating the famous football hero Kouga. But when she goes home to visit she finds she's married to a boy from high school. Will she survive?
1. I'm What!

**A.N. Hey! If your checking out my story than thanks! I really hope this goes on well. But anyway. Here is my first chapter. Hope you like it!**

**--------------------------------------------  
****Chapter 1: I'M WHAT  
****-------------------------------------------**

Kagome sat in her desk, writing another assignment the night before it was due.

"I don't know why I continue to procrastinate," she said as she put the spell check onto the essay, "I wouldn't be up so late if I did everything on time."

"Maybe it's also my fault," her boyfriend Kouga said as he stood up, "if I didn't keep you… occupied you wouldn't be writing so late."

Kagome smiled up at the man standing behind her. She wasn't sure, but she was almost positive she loved Kouga. He was everything she wanted; handsome, smart, funny, and he actually listened to her.

"I shouldn't have let you distract me," she said as he leaned down to embrace her, "so it's both our faults."

Kouga smiled, "I guess your right. Well I have to go, there's some presentation tomorrow for Psych, and I've got to find the thumb drive I saved it to."

Kagome giggled, and walked her boyfriend downstairs to the apartment parking lot.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked as he leaned down to give her a light kiss.

"Yeah," he said as he walked towards his car, "see ya."

Kagome waved before walking back up to her apartment.

**Later That Night**

After Kagome had a long bath, and was finished with her work, she had just settled down in her living room to watch some TV when her phone started to ring.

"Who would call at this hour?" she asked herself as she reached for the device, "hello?"

"_Kagome," _came the voice of her mother, _"how are you dear?"_

Kagome smiled, "I'm alright mama. How are you?"

"_I'm good," _the older woman replied, _"I was actually hoping you would want to come home for the weekend. I have a surprise for your birthday that only seems to be good if you're here."_

"Sure," Kagome said, "I've got the weekend off of work. As far as I'm aware I don't have any projects for any of my classes. I've just got to tell Kouga that I'll be gone."

"_Who's Kouga?"_ her mother asked innocently.

"My boyfriend," Kagome said stifling a giggle.

"_What about Hojo?"_ her mother asked, _"last I checked you two were still a couple."_

"Mama that was in high school," Kagome replied as she got up to go to bed, "he used me. And when I found out I broke up with him. Don't you remember my being suspended from school?"

"_Oh yes," _her mother replied, _"I remember. Well anyway. I'm looking forward to seeing you this weekend. So is grandpa and Souta. See you then."_

"Bye mama," Kagome said before sinking into the sheets, "I hope I don't see him when I go back. I don't think I could deal with it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday**

"Kagome its so good to see you again," her mother said as they drove towards the shrine from the airport, "you've been gone for so long."

Kagome smiled, "it has been a while since I came home. I've just had so much to do lately, I haven't even called my friends. I guess while I'm here I can hang out with them for the day tomorrow."

The older woman looked at her daughter, _how do I tell her? _she thought to herself, _for all I know she might not even know who he is. But she has to know. _

When they arrived at the shrine, Kagome decided to take her bag up to her room before spending time with her younger brother. After a quick change of clothes, and a run through of her hair with a brush Kagome was satisfied enough with her appearance that she went downstairs.

"No I haven't told her yet," Kagome heard her mother saying.

"You need to," said a mans voice that she didn't recognize, "he knows. But… because she's not been here, he's sleeping with any female that moves in his direction. It's been that way since he found out."

"How do you expect me to tell her?" her mother asked the man, "it's not easy."

"I understand," he said, looking up, but not at Kagome, "we'll discuss this later. Dinner?"

The woman nodded, "I'll bring her."

The man nodded at Kagome's mother, then Kagome, who was surprised that he saw her. He wasn't even looking at her.

"Mom," Kagome said, walking down the stairs, "who was that man?"

Her mother looked up, startled, "he was a friend. We're meeting him and a companion of his for dinner tonight. It's important that you come."

Kagome nodded, "okay. But what haven't you told me?"

Her mother shrugged, "it's nothing. Go play with Souta."

Kagome smiled before walking outside to find her brother. Even though they were both old enough to not 'play' games, they still talked and joked around when they spoke. Seeing as Souta was the only person in Kagome's family she kept in constant contact with, she figured it would be fun to take him to lunch.

"Souta," Kagome called, knowing her brother was somewhere within hearing range, "I'm going out to lunch. Wanna come?"

"Depends on where," the once young boy said, now at 16 he was no longer the little kid she left.

"I was thinking McDonalds," Kagome mused, "although that's for children. So I guess not…"

"Who ever said McDonalds was for children," Souta asked, "anyone can eat there. I see more adults there than anyone."

Kagome smiled, "let's go then."

**At McDonalds**

"So sis," Souta said as they found a place to sit, "how are things with that guy you're seeing?"

Kagome blushed, "it's good. Although I feel bad. I didn't tell him in person that I was coming here, I just left a message on his answering machine from the airport."

Souta laughed, "who knows what he's doing while you're gone."

Kagome smiled, "probably pissed that I didn't tell him.

_**Meanwhile with Kouga**_

"_WHY DID SHE LEAVE!" Kouga yelled, "she could've called and told me like a normal person!"  
"Calm down," his brother said, "it's only the weekend. And she's only one woman. She said she'd be back by Sunday night, she'll be back then."  
_

**Back with Kagome**

Souta laughed, "so what are you going to do while you're here?"

Kagome shrugged, "call the girls. I haven't talked to anyone in such a long time. Maybe we'll go out or something tomorrow. I have a dinner thing with mom and a friend she wants me to meet."

Souta nodded, _she doesn't know. I thought mama would've told her. She's going to be so mad, especially because she's seeing that one guy._

"So," Kagome said as they left the restaurant, "what are you doing today?"

Souta blushed, "I have a date."

"Really?" Kagome said with a smirk, "with who?"

"Her name is Samantha," he said, "she's from America."

Kagome smiled, "it's good that your dating. I'm happy, you haven't dated since that little girl you were seeing when you were what… eight."

Souta blushed again. He wasn't big on dating, even though all of the girls in his class were asking him on dates, he refused them all. It just wasn't right for him.

"I like this girl," he said, "we've been talking. Really just in class, but there is something about her. I don't know, so we're going out tonight."

Kagome grinned, "that's great. We'll I better get you home so you can get ready."

"Why?" souta asked, "I'm not picking her up until seven. It's only five."

"Okay," Kagome said, "but I mean you still need to shower, and find a perfect outfit for a first date. You want to make a good impression right?"

Souta paled, "your right. LET'S GO!"

Kagome smiled, _I knew that would work for him. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Across Town**

"Miyouga is there any reason why I must come," a white hair man complained, "she doesn't know about me. Well she does, but not this. Why not just file divorce papers and then we'll both be happy."

"I don't know why you're so against this milord," the shorter man said, "she's a lovely girl. You said so yourself that she's attractive. Why don't you want to be properly united with your wife?"

The younger man bowed her head, "she is seeing this man there in Tokyo. I did some searching on her, and you'd be surprised at who he is."

The older man raised one eyebrow, "who could it be?"

"Kouga Wolf," InuYasha said, "the football player. They're in magazines and tabloids together constantly."

Miyouga nodded, "I see. Well none the less, you still have to see her tonight."

The young man sighed and nodded, "I would rather not. I had to cancel a date with Kikyo to do this."

The older man nodded, "well it's time we go. Come a long Lord InuYasha."

**With Kagome**

"Mama is this alright to wear to that restaurant you said we're going to?" Kagome asked coming downstairs for her mothers approval.

"Kagome you look beautiful," her mother said looking at the dress Kagome was wearing. It was simple light blue knee length dress that had a scoop neck and no sleeves.

"Thank you," Kagome said, "now who is this man we're meeting?"

"He's a friend of mine," her mother explained as they got into the car, "and basically I don't want to tell you anything until we get there. It's a surprise."

Kagome nodded, _I hate surprises. _When they arrived at the restaurant Kagome was stunned. It was beautiful to say the least.

"Why do people make places like this so magnificent?" Kagome asked, "because we can't afford the food I bet."

Her mother smiled, "well it's apparently on my friend. So if not… we'll be working here to pay for our meals."

Kagome giggled, _yes. Let's hope this friend is paying._

"Hello," her mother said to the matre d', "we're with the Taisho party."

The man nodded, "right this way."

The two women followed the man to the back of the restaurant to a slightly secluded area. At the table there were two men, one Kagome recognized from high school, and the other being the man from earlier that day.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi," the man said as he and his friend stood to greet the women.

"Hello Miyouga," the woman replied, "this is my daughter Kagome. Kagome this is my friend Miyouga."

"Hi," Kagome said with a smile, shaking the mans offered hand.

"Hello Kagome," he said, "this is my ward. InuYasha. I believe you two have met before."

InuYasha nodded, "we were in high school together."

Kagome nodded, "I beleve we had some classes together."

"Probably," InuYasha said, helping Kagome into her chair.

"Thank you," she said as he sat down.

"Well they seem to be getting along well," Kagome's mother whispered to Miyouga as she observed her daughter.

"They do," the older man replied, "have you told her yet?"

She shook her head, "I don't know how."

"So Kagome," InuYasha said, trying to be decent, "how have you been since high school?"

"I'm good," she said with a smile, "I've got a job and a boyfriend now. How are you doing?"

"Life's treated me well," he replied in a bored tone, "I'm still with Miyouga because he wont let me move out. And my relationship is on the rocks with my girlfriend. But it's alright. I've had a surprise recently."

"Really?" Kagome said, "I'm sorry about your girlfriend. But for some… surprises can be good."

InuYasha nodded, staring into her eyes, "but you don't like surprises do you Kagome?"

The girl blushed, "no not really. I guess you could say that every time I get a surprise I get really angry."

InuYasha visibly flinched, before raising his glass, "well here's to no surprises then."

He made sure the two other people at the table heard him before Kagome agreed and tapped her glass to his.

**After Dinner**

"Well thank you both for a great dinner," Mrs. Higurashi said at the end of the night.

"Yes thank you," Kagome said, smiling at the two men, "it was amazing."

"Now now," Miyouga said, "thank you both for agreeing to meet us."

InuYasha just nodded, "would you like me to walk you to the car Kagome? It would seem Miyouga and your mother are in a serious discussion again."

Kagome laughed, "sure. Thank you."

He nodded, before following Kagome to where her mother had parked their car.

"I will tell her tonight," her mother said, "for sure tonight. Especially because she plans on going back to Tokyo later tomorrow night."

The man nodded, watching as his adopted son and Kagome walk towards the car.

"They certainly look nice together though," he commented, "there is just something about them that clicks."

The woman nodded. She saw it too, there was a aura about the two young people. She just hoped Kagome would agree with what they had in store for her.

"Well this was nice," Kagome said, leaning against the car.

InuYasha nodded, "it was good. And I'm glad to have actually met you Kagome."

The girl smiled, "we never really talked in high school did we?"

"I don't think so," he said with a smirk (_as i drool thiinking about that smirk)_, "but we do have the same friends."

"You still talk to Miroku?" she asked him.

"Yeah," InuYasha said, "I don't know if you heard. But he proposed to Sango last week."

"I didn't know," Kagome said, "well I'm seeing Sango tomorrow. She was probably going to tell me then."

InuYasha nodded, "if she does. Pretend to be surprised. She's telling people who already know."

Kagome giggled, "I'm just glad to hear she hasn't killed him yet. Last I heard, they were separated because he was hitting on her cousin or someone closely related."

InuYasha laughed, "yeah. It was her cousin. Miroku didn't know. But Sango refused to talk to him for a month."

Kagome giggled, before realizing her mother was on her way back.

"Well," she said, extending a hand, "I'm really glad to have seen you tonight InuYasha. I hope we meet again."

The man nodded, taking said hand, "same here Kagome. Good night."

The girl blushed, she had never remembered InuYasha being that way when they were in school. He was always rude to people, getting into fights and ALWAYS had a sour expression on his face. _Maybe he grew up._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Home**

"So Kagome," her mother said as she made tea for the two of them, "did you have a good talk with InuYasha?"

Kagome nodded, helping her mother set up a tray of cookies to put on the table, "yes. We talked about quite a few different things. He's very different now. Almost more grown up than he was back then. Very mature."

"He's handsome too," her mother replied as they sat at the table, "don't you think?"

Kagome blushed, "he is good looking. But I guess his girlfriend is a lucky girl."

Her mother smiled, "well as his wife, you should be thinking he's very good looking."

"His what…" Kagome tried to say before trailing off.

"I hate to tell you like this," her mother said, "but when you were little. You and InuYasha were married."

Kagome couldn't think. The only thing that was in her mind was run away. She fainted.

**A.N. YAY! MY FIRST CHAPTER! I hope you like it. I do. hehehe. Now I don't plan on updating this alot. Mainly because the first chapter is all I can think up. So review. Tell me what you think!**

**p.s. you should check out the work of a friend. her SN is LivingPerfection and she's got some great work! And alot more up than I've got!**


	2. The Surprise

**A.N. NEW CHAPTER! Read it! hehehe**

**--------------------------------------------  
****Chapter 2: The Surprise  
****--------------------------------------------**

**Last Time**

Her mother smiled, "well as his wife, you should be thinking he's very good looking."

"His what…" Kagome tried to say before trailing off.

"I hate to tell you like this," her mother said, "but when you were little. You and InuYasha were married."

Kagome couldn't think. The only thing that was in her mind was run away. She fainted.

**Now**

Kagome woke up with a headache. She figured that her being _married_ to InuYasha was all a dream, but the more she thought about it the more she found it was reality.

As she walked down to the kitchen, she saw her mother sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Kagome," her mother said, "did you sleep alright?"

"As good as a drunk person," Kagome replied sarcastically, "I even have the morning after hangover."

Her mother gave her a look before getting up and going to another part of the house.

_Might as well do something today._ Just as Kagome pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, it started to ring.

"Hello," she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"_Kagome," _came her friend Sango's voice, _"why didn't you tell me you were here?"_

"I was busy," Kagome defended herself, "I was going to call you right now to see if you wanted to hang out."

_"Of course," _Sango said, _"I have something big to ask you too!"_

Kagome smiled to herself, she knew what Sango was going to tell her.

"_Well meet me at the mall,"_ Sango said, _"I'll be in the food court."_

"Okay," Kagome said, "I'll be there in a hour."

"_Great," _her friend said before hanging up.

**One Hour Later**

When Kagome arrived at the food court in the mall, she more heard her old friend than she did see her. That was until Sango pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"What have you been up to!" the girl squealed in Kagome's ear, "I only find out about you from the tabloids that have pictures of you and the new boyfriend."

At hearing this, Kagome started to feel guilty. And it showed.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head, and smiled, "I'll tell you later. You wanted to tell me something?"

The other girl nodded, "I'm getting married."

Kagome feigned shock, "OH MY GOD! THAT'S GREAT! To who?"

"Miroku," Sango said as if it weren't a big deal.

"You hated him in high school," Kagome said, "now your marrying him. It's cute."

Sango blushed, "yeah. He's still a pervert. But now it's just… he's a little different."

Kagome smiled, "I'm happy for you."

Sango grinned, "I also want you to do something for me."

"Sure," Kagome said, "as long as it's not having your children for you. I'll do whatever you want."

"Great," Sango said, "you're my maid of honor."

Kagome had a huge grin on her face now, "REALLY! THANK YOU! OH MY GOD!"

Sango giggled at her friend who was hugging her currently.

"No," Sango said when Kagome let go, "thank you. But um… do you remember InuYasha?"

Kagome nodded, "I had dinner with him last night. With my mom and his adopted father."

Sango smiled, "yeah. That's good, well he's the best man."

At this Kagome paled.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked worried about her friend.

"It's nothing," Kagome said, "I'm fine. Lets shop."

Sango nodded, dragging Kagome into random dress shops where they managed to find something they liked in each store.

At the end of the day Kagome was exhausted. She needed to call her boyfriend though, but since she was getting on a plane that night. She would just ambush him in his apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the Airport**

When Kagome got back to Tokyo, the first place she went after getting her car was Kouga's. She wanted to surprise him. Knowing he was angry that she didn't properly tell him she was leaving, she thought this would be a good way to make it up to him.

Arriving at Kouga's, she went up to the floor he was on. Knowing that he was home, she went strait to his apartment. Knocking on the door, she heard some shuffling before a curse being let out and then he answered the door. Half dressed.

"Kagome!" he said, "you back."

"I'm back," she said with a grin, bringing him down for a kiss, "did you just wake up?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "come in! Sorry if it's a mess. The guys came by earlier."

Kagome nodded, "oh. That's cool. Sorry about just up and leaving."

"No problem," Kouga said as he led Kagome to the couch and sat down with her, "you're here now. It's all good."

Kagome giggled, "your right. I've got news."

"Tell me," Kouga said, nuzzling her neck.

"I'm going to be in a wedding," she said, allowing him to kiss her wherever his lips met.

"That's great news," he said, "who is it? A girl from school?"

"Not exactly," Kagome said, pulling his face up to hers to kiss him, "my best friend Sango back in Kyoto."

"Are you the maid of honor?" Kouga asked, kissing her cheeks down her jaw and then gently teasing her neck.

"Yeah," Kagome breathed as the man slid his hand up her shirt. Making his way to her bra, "but I've got to go back next weekend. The wedding is in one month, and she still has to get a dress, and the bridesmaid dresses and everything. She just has a date, the church, and a band picked out. Oh and a place for the reception. Your coming right?"

Kouga though, had quit paying attention all together and was working on getting her shirt off.

"Anything for you," he mumbled, kissing Kagome's stomach.

Kagome giggled, "Kouga. We need to stop, I still have to go home and get my stuff set to leave next week."

"Fine," he said, pulling away from her, "you never let me have any fun."

"Maybe because you have friends who barge in whenever they want," Kagome said, swatting him on the arm.

Kouga blushed, but walked Kagome to her car anyway.

"We'll spend time together before I go," she said.

"Okay," he replied, leaning into the vehicle to give her a light kiss, "I'll see you later then."

Kagome nodded, driving off. Suddenly feeling guilty about letting her boyfriend kiss her.

_Maybe if mama hadn't told me I was married. How can someone let two children marry though? __**Because it's on the consent of the adults in their lives. **__It's bullshit. I'm talking to mama. Maybe I can get a divorce._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With InuYasha**

"Lord InuYasha," Miyouga said, "what is the matter? Ever since our dinner last night you've been acting strange."

InuYasha shrugged, "it's nothing Miyouga. I'm just tired I guess."

The older man nodded, "well if you're not feeling well I can call a doctor."

"No," InuYasha said, "I'm just going to go to bed early."

Miyouga nodded, before getting up to call Mrs. Higurashi.

When InuYasha reached his room, he plopped down on his bed. Kagome, for some reason unknown to him, hadn't left his mind since the previous night. He figured she would know by now, about them being married, but he still wasn't sure how she would react. When he found out they would be together in the wedding as best man and maid of honor, he was a little startled. But in a way he was happy. He would be his wife's escort to their best friends wedding. If he only knew why all of a sudden he thought of her as his wife, when he had not before.

"Maybe I should take a trip to Tokyo," he said to himself, settling under his sheets for the night, "visit the _wife._"

In a way. InuYasha liked the way that sounded.

**The Next Morning**

"Hey Miyouga," InuYasha said, going downstairs to find his guardian, "I'm going to take a trip for a few days. Visit a friend."

The older man looked at him for a minute, and smiled.

"Your going to see the lovely Ms. Higurashi aren't you?" he asked InuYasha with a smile.

"Yeah," he replied, grabbing his car keys to go to the airport, he already had some stuff in a bag and had made a reservation at a hotel along with flight reservations all online, he just had to leave, "I'm going to try and get to know her. Even though I still think we should divorce."

The older man nodded, and walked InuYasha to the door.

"Do behave yourself InuYasha," Miyouga said.

"I always do," InuYasha said with a grin before leaving.

"Now," he said, pulling out his cell phone once he was on the road, "to get Kagome's number."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Kagome**

"He can't be coming here," Kagome said to herself, "he cant. Why would he want to visit me? We don't even know each other."

_Maybe it's because you're his wife,_ the voice inside her head told her rationally.

"Why would he want to visit his wife?" she asked herself again, "he said he's known about me for a while. Why now? Is it because of the wedding?"

Before Kagome could rationalize herself again, there was a knock on the door. Which she took her time answering, she was just scared.

"Hey Kagome," InuYasha said when she opened the door. For some reason, all of a sudden Kagome found herself very attracted to the man. He was just standing there, leaning against the doorframe like he did it every day, and to Kagome, it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

"H-hi InuYasha," she said, "come in."

InuYasha smiled, following the woman into the apartment. It wasn't what he had expected, he had a distinct feeling she would make it very girly, but it wasn't. she had painted the room light blue, with grey trim and black furniture to match. All which was so clean, he was scared to touch it.

"You have a great place," he said, watching Kagome dart around the small kitchen.

"Thanks," she said, "coffee?"

"No thank you," he replied, still watching her closely. He noted how the simplicity of her house clothes still made her look like she was ready to go out at any moment, and how her hair was tied left small tendrils to dance around her face.

"I heard you found out," he said, sitting at the small table with her.

"Um.. Yeah," Kagome said nervously, "it was a big surprise."

InuYasha nodded, "are you planning on staying here? Or coming to live with me in Kyoto?"

"I don't know," Kagome said truthfully, "we don't know each other. I mean… I have a boyfriend. You said just the other night you've got a girlfriend. Wouldn't it be easier to just divorce?"

InuYasha smirked, she was thinking the same thing as him. But that was only until he found out that they couldn't divorce. Not until they had spent time together.

"Unfortunately," InuYasha said, "it's not that easy. We need to get to know each other, find out if we really want a divorce or whether we would want to stay married. Learn to love each other. You get what I'm saying right?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah I get it. Well, I don't know. I mean, Kouga."

She couldn't think of anything to say. She felt bad, because he was a great guy and she didn't want to leave him like that. Although she could feel her feelings deteriorate from him every time they met. He just seemed to get more attached to her, making it harder for her to go through regular life.

"Why don't we try to get tot know each other as friends?" InuYasha mused, "or maybe more?"

Kagome turned red, "I guess we could. I've been meaning to separate from him for a while as it is. I just… I cant."

"Why?"

"In a way," she said, looking into her mug of coffee, "I love him. But in the same reasoning, I want away."

"Explain that to him," InuYasha said, hating the fact that he was forcing himself to be so nice about the situation, "tell him everything."

Kagome flushed, "I cant."

"Why?"

"You know who Kouga is right?" she asked, going on once he nodded, "well the guy he is, that's him. But he also isn't always so nice. He normally isn't bad, just… sometimes when he gets angry, he gets violent."

InuYasha got mad then. How can she stay with a guy that's violent? What if he hit her?

"Has he ever hit you?" InuYasha asked, letting his anger show.

"I… he… I made him mad," she tried saying, remembering the argument they had. Kouga had wanted to sleep with Kagome, but they were staying in a friends house, and she wasn't comfortorable with it.

"That doesn't matter," InuYasha said, "what gives him the right to hit you? Whether you made him mad."

"He hasn't done it since," Kagome said, eyes pleading for InuYasha to calm down.

"But he still get's angry easily doesn't he?" InuYasha asked, making it a statement.

"Yes," she said, biting back tears, "but he wont hit me. Not again."

InuYasha watched her. Remembering the Kagome he saw in high school. She wouldn't ever let men push her around, not teachers, and especially not peers.

"What happened to you?" he asked, "when we were in school. You were tough, and now. You're letting this man charge your life?"

"He doesn't," she said, it was the truth, "he just wants certain things. I run my life."

InuYasha looked at her again, "do you get time off school?"

Kagome nodded, "the next few weeks. There is some major stuff going on that the students aren't aloud to be there for. I guess some kind of regulations require that if something like this is going on, we have to leave."

"Come back with me," he said, taking her hand, "get rid of the guy and spend time with me. Your husband. Spend time with Sango and your family."

Kagome was dumbstruck. She remembered InuYasha in high school too. He was rude, never showing emotion. Now… he was practically begging her to go back with him.

"I need to tell him," she said, looking at her hand being held in InuYasha's, "he has to know."

"I'm coming," InuYasha said, "just in case."

She nodded, standing up.

"Alright," she said, "but stay in the hall. I'm going to get dressed, then we'll leave."

InuYasha nodded, and waited for her to be ready.

**At Kouga's half a hour later**

"What are you saying?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm saying," Kagome said calmly, "that we need time. I'm going back to Kyoto because I just found some news that I need to attend to."

"You can't leave me," Kouga said, "I wont let you."

Kagome was stunned, "what do you mean you wont let me? I'm a adult, I can do as I please."

"You're my girlfriend," Kouga said, grabbing her arm, "you will do what I say."

Kagome looked at him, wide eyed. _What happened to him._

"Kouga," she said, wincing from the way he was holding her, "your hurting me. Let go."

"NO," he roared, "NOT UNTIL YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Just as he raised his hand to hit her, the door burst open.

"Let her go," she heard InuYasha say, she had closed her eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kouga asked, looking at the other man.

"Someone in Kagome's life," InuYasha said, moving closer, "now let her go."

Kouga raised a eyebrow, "she's my girlfriend. I'll hold her anyway I like."

"She's my wife," InuYasha countered, knowing it would make the other man mad, "I'll take her if I want."

"What," Kouga said, voice deathly low, "why didn't you tell me you were married?"

Kagome whimpered when he dug his nail into her arm.

"I just found out," she said, trying not to cry, "we didn't know until recently. That's why I'm leaving."

"You fucking whore," he said, raising his hand to strike her. But just as he swung, his hand was caught.

"Don't you lay a hand on her," InuYasha said, bending the wrist in a way it's not supposed to move. Kouga acted like it didn't hurt.

"Take her," he said, throwing Kagome at the other man, "she was boring anyway."

Kagome was stunned, after the way he acted with her. He made her seem like she was the world, and now, he made her seem like she was just a trophy. Something pretty to take for photo shoots.

When they got outside, Kagome was numb. She didn't know what to do. Everything refused to process in her mind. She felt a panic attack coming on.

"What happened?" she asked herself, falling to the ground, putting her face on her thighs, "why did this happen to me?"

InuYasha watched the woman in disbelief.

"Kagome," he said, kneeling down to comfort her, "it's alright. You don't have to worry about him now."

Looking up, Kagome didn't see InuYasha. But a friend. Launching herself at the man, Kagome began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm coming home with you," she said, "we can try this. Or we can just divorce and I'll stay with mama and gramps."

InuYasha nodded, "we'll figure it out when the time comes. Let's go get your stuff."

Kagome nodded, standing up. Wiping the last tears from her eyes, she gave InuYasha the car keys. She couldn't drive.

He took the keys and helped her into the car before getting in himself. For some reason, he had a good feeling about this woman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 days later**

Kagome and InuYasha packed what they could of Kagome's belongings into the car, and drove back to Kyoto. They would hire a moving company and have everything else brought later. She was going to stay with her family until her and InuYasha decided what they were going to do.

"Kagome," InuYasha said quietly, nudging the sleeping woman, "we're here."

"Okay," she mumbled, rolling over in the car seat to look at him. He was beautiful, or so she thought, so perfectly masculine she couldn't understand. The night they spent in a hotel, Kagome was uncomfororable because he reserved the room under Mr. and Mrs. Taisho.

_**Flashback**__  
"Why didn't you just put it under InuYasha Taisho and Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome asked when they got into their room._

"_Because," he said, tired of her complaining, "it was cheaper that way."_

"_I told you I could pay for half," she said, sitting on the bed, "and there is only one bed in here. Where are you going to sleep?"_

_InuYasha had been putting their bags in the small closet, looked up so fast he hit his head on the rail._

"_Me?" he asked, "you! I'm sleeping on the bed, you get the couch."_

"_I'm not sleeping on the couch," Kagome said haughtily, "you sleep on it. You're a guy. You're supposed to be able to get comfortorable anywhere."_

_InuYasha snorted, "I can. But I'm not passing up a bed."_

_Kagome was about to say something, but InuYasha moved towards her, getting so close she thought he was going to kiss her._

"_We'll share," he said, "besides. You're my wife, I promise I wont do anything."_

_Kagome nodded, before pushing him out of her way, "fine but I get the shower first."_

_InuYasha nodded, and laughed._

"_Knock yourself out," Kagome stuck out her tongue before going to clean up for the night._

_When she got out, InuYasha was lying on the bed in just his boxers._

"_Is that what you sleep in?" he asked her, eyeing the short shorts and tank top she was wearing._

"_It's better than what your wearing," she said._

_InuYasha snorted again, before climbing under the covers. _

"_Hey," Kagome said, moving to stand in front of him, "can I sleep on this side? Habit."_

_InuYasha nodded, scooting over to let her in. Kagome giggled and then climbed into the bed, falling asleep almost instantly._

_When she woke up, Kagome was awkwardly warm. She didn't under stand until she tried to move. When she almost sat up, she felt a odd weight and was then pulled back onto the bed. Looking around, she felt InuYasha behind her, holding her around the waist._

"_InuYasha," she whispered, "get up."_

"_No," he said, pulling her closer just to nuzzle into her hair._

"_Get up," she said again, swatting at his arm._

"_Fine," he said, pulling away, "WHAT THE HELL!"_

_Kagome smirked when he noticed who she was._

"_Finally," she said, moving to grab some clothes to change._

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" he asked, cowering._

"_Huh?" she asked, before looking in the mirror. Her hair hadn't dried before she went to bed. So she had a large amount of tangles._

"_Get used to it," she said, grabbing her stuff._

_**End Flashback**_

InuYasha laughed, walking to the other side of the car to get her out. Just as he did, she bit him.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed, holding his finger, "What did you do that for?"

"I don't know," she said, "felt like it."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and waited for her to get out of the car. When she did, they heard voices calling her.

Turning around, Kagome saw her old friends from high school. Yuka and Eri.

"Hey Kagome," they said at the same time, "we heard you were moving back and came to see you."

Kagome nodded, "yeah I am."

InuYasha cleared his throat to make her remember he was there and waiting.

"Oh yeah," she said, "I want you guys to meet InuYasha. My husband."

**A.N. I'M DONE! Yay! Review. Tell me everything! **

**A.N.2. I just put a chapter for another story up, it's called **_**The Cleaner.**_** Check it out.**


	3. Moving In

**A.N. NEW CHAPTER! Read it! Hehehe**

**--------------------------------------------  
****Chapter 3: Moving In  
****--------------------------------------------**

**Last Time**

"Oh yeah," she said, "I want you guys to meet InuYasha. My husband."

**Now**

Kagome's friends were stunned.

"Did you just say husband?" Yuka asked, surprised that Kagome would come home married.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "don't worry. I just found out too."

Her friends looked at her, "what do you mean you just found out?"

Kagome nodded, looking up at the man standing next to her. She had to admit he was very good looking, and he did save her from Kouga going crazy. Their relationship might work, even if they don't stay married long enough to work it out.

"I will explain," Kagome said, grabbing her bags from the ground, "so come inside. I've got to get my old room set up."

"No you don't," InuYasha said, taking her bags from her, "you're coming home with me. I brought you here because your mother was spazzing out. I called her from the road and explained everything."

Kagome glared at him, but decided they can fight about it later, when her friends weren't around.

"Fine," Kagome said, "how about I get together with you girls later and we can talk. And I'll explain everything then."

The other girls agreed, and they all decided to meet for dinner later that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later That Night**

"This will be your room," InuYasha said to Kagome as he helped her into a large room with blue walls and grey trimming.

"It's amazing," Kagome whispered, looking at the king size four poster bed with matching dressing table and armoire on either side of a set of French doors.

"Glad you like it," he said with a smile, putting the bags down by the dresser, "I fixed it like this when I found out."

Kagome looked at him, "exactly how long have you known?"

"I guess…" InuYasha had to think about it, "we graduated from high school 3 years ago, so I guess 2 years now. Give or take a few months."

"Are you serious?" she asked, amazed that it took her all her life to find out about this, "and I'm just finding out?"

InuYasha nodded, "they wanted to make sure we were both of age, and then other things got in the way. Especially because you moved to Tokyo right after graduation."

Kagome nodded, "so this room has been decorated like this for almost 3 years?"

"Yeah," InuYasha said, "at the time I had thought about cleaning this place up anyway, and when Miyouga told me about… well this, I decided I would dress it up for when you found out."

"Thank you," she said, grinning from ear to ear, "it's just how I would do if I… well I guess if I had a bigger place and more money."

InuYasha smirked, "I guess. It isn't a big deal, it's just a room. And not that big, I mean it's the only one left. Unless you want to sleep in my room or something. I can take here, I guess."

"No," Kagome said, "I'll stay. It's fine, although I could stay at the shrine with my family."

"Not necessary," Miyouga said, walking into the room, "you should be sleeping with Lord InuYasha, as his wife it's only fitting."

"She doesn't have to," InuYasha said, "she can sleep here. I know she's not comfortorable sleeping with me as it is."

"I wouldn't say that," Kagome said, "but this is just fine. I don't want to be a burden."

"Alright," the two men said.

"If you need anything from me," InuYasha said leaving the room, "I'm the next door over, just to the right. It connects through the major closet. I'll see you in a bit then. Get settled, and I'll come get you when they've got dinner set up."

Kagome nodded, still stunned that she was married and living in his house.

"I should call Sango," Kagome said to herself, "I wont tell her about the marriage just yet. But I will tell her that I'm back here for now. What am I going to do about school?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Kouga**

"She just can't leave me for that pretty boy," he said to himself, "I'll make the little bitch pay."

"Kouga calm down," his brother Ginta said, "it's good now though. You can have more time to chill with us, and that hot new chick is pretty interested in you."

Kouga grinned, "Who Ayame? Yeah she's pretty cute, I guess with Kagome out of the picture I can check her out. At least without dealing with the wench bitching about me cheating on her."

"Yeah," his other brother Hakkaku said, "you're a free man now."

"I'm still going to have to teach Kagome a lesson though," Kouga said, "she can't just go like that. I don't believe she's married. There's something fishy about it all."

"What are you going to do?" the two brothers said at the same time.

"I've got a friend," Kouga said, "he's a bit of a ass. But he's a good spy, well not him, but his people are. I'll get the shit done, and teach the bitch a lesson all at once."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dinner**

"InuYasha your house is beautiful," Kagome said as they walked to the dining room for dinner.

"Thanks," he replied, "my brother and his girlfriend are around here somewhere. But I don't know, they might be in their room still, if so. Well I'm not bothering them."

Kagome nodded, then looked up, "I didn't know you have a brother."

InuYasha nodded, "yeah he's a bit older than us I guess. About 3 or 4 years or so. I'm not sure, he keeps to his business and I keep to mine. We talk at work."

"I see," Kagome said, figuring the two brothers didn't get along. It wasn't her place to get involved, so she decided she would keep to herself as much as possible. But when she walked into the living room, she was almost surprised, sitting at the was a man that looked a lot like InuYasha, just with longer hair, and a girl.

"Rin?" Kagome asked, as she sat down with InuYasha.

"Kagome?" the other girl asked.

"OH MY GOD IT'S YOU!" Kagome squealed, the two women running to embrace each other.

"You know each other?" InuYasha asked.

"Rin's my cousin," Kagome said with a grin as they sat down, "we haven't seen each other in a long time though."

The other girl nodded, "are you Yashie's new girlfriend?"

"Um…" Kagome said, "not exactly."

"I'm Sesshoumaru," the other man said, taking advantage of Kagome's discomfort.

"Kagome," she said, looking intently at him for a minute. He looked a lot like InuYasha, _not surprising. They're brothers. He just seems so… cold._

"What do you mean not exactly?" Rin asked.

"What Kagome's trying to say," InuYasha said, speaking up, "is that we're engaged to be married."

Kagome stared at him, but figured it was better than flat out saying she was married.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone," Sesshoumaru said, sounding bored.

"I didn't tell you," InuYasha replied stiffly, "it's not your concern."

"My concern is what happens in this family," Sesshoumaru spat back, "and if my younger brother is engaged I would like to know who to."

Kagome smiled, a little embarrassed, but to her; Sesshoumaru didn't seem all that bad. A little bored, but decent.

"Kagome that's great," Rin said excitedly, "when did this happen? Last I heard you were seeing that football guy."

Kagome winced at the thought of Kouga, it went unnoticed by all except InuYasha.

"It was a spur of the moment thing," she replied, looking at the man, "we met and here we are."

Rin smiled, "that's romantic!"

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru both snorted, making the two women glare at them.

"So little brother," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk, "when is the big day?"

InuYasha looked at Kagome, who was at a loss for words.

"It wont be for a while," she said, "we're waiting until after my friend Sango get's married."

The other two at the table nodded, before slightly boring conversation started up, Kagome noticed how InuYasha kept looking at her.

"Well I guess I need to go unpack my stuff," Kagome said after dinner, "it's all still in the suitcase."

"I'll help," Rin said standing up, "we can talk."

Kagome nodded, and went with her cousin upstairs.

"I don't think it's good to leave them alone," InuYasha said, eyeing the women who just left.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked, flipping threw a newspaper.

"Don't you know what women talk about when they're alone?" InuYasha asked his brother, "it's humiliating."

"Not really," Sesshoumaru said, not looking up.

"They talk about their boyfriends," InuYasha said, "normally they compare their boyfriends to each others."

Sesshoumaru looked up instantly, getting up a second after, "I think I'm going to take Rin to our room. You keep Kagome company."

InuYasha grinned, "knew you'd catch on. Your not as dumb as I thought."

Sesshoumaru tossed his brother a glare, before climbing the stairs to find Kagome's room.

**Kagome and Rin**

"So you and Rin have been seeing each other for a year now?" Kagome asked her cousin as they put her hanging clothes in the huge closet she shared with InuYasha.

"Yup," Rin said with a smile, "although we haven't talked about marriage or anything. I'm happy with our relationship as it is."

Kagome grinned, "I'm glad your happy. But whatever happened to you and that one guy you were seeing for a while?"

"It didn't work," Rin said, not looking Kagome in the eye.

"You left him for Sesshoumaru," it wasn't a question.

"I left him for Sesshoumaru," Rin said, then laughed, "do you blame me?"

Kagome laughed, "I don't know."

"Your engaged to his brother!"

Just as Kagome was going to say something, they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Are you ladies talking about me?" asked a bored, but masculine voice.

"Always," Rin said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "well Rin. It's time we went to bed. You have to… get up early."

"It's okay," Kagome said, "we're all grown ups here. You don't have to beat around the bush, you just wanna get laid tonight."

They couldn't tell, but Kagome had really embarrassed Sesshoumaru. Inside he was cursing his pathetic half brother for getting engaged to a woman who was more sarcastic than himself.

"I'm coming," Rin said, a glint in her eyes, "good night Kagome."

"Good night," Kagome said, turning back to her suitcase to finish unpacking what needed to be hung.

"Need any help?" InuYasha asked, walking into Kagome's room.

"Huh?" she asked, popping her head out of the closet, "oh. If you want. I've still gotta put stuff from that suitcase into the dresser."

"I can put it away," InuYasha offered, "just tell me where you want them and I'll put it up."

Kagome grinned, "alright. All my t-shirts and skirts go in the top drawer, the jeans that I have in that suitcase go in the drawer beneath it, then pajamas, then in the last one the bras and panties."

InuYasha nodded, "WAIT!"

"What?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I am not putting your underwear away," he said, "you do that stuff. It's yours after all."

Kagome grinned, "fine. Put the rest though please. It doesn't take too long because there really isn't a lot to put away."

InuYasha nodded, and went to work on putting the things away for Kagome. He was surprised that she wasn't lying about there not being a lot of stuff.

Each drawer that he put didn't have much in them. Except the top one, and the pajama. He kept asking her what was pajamas and what wasn't because it all kind of looked the same.

**20 minutes later**

"So you like the room?" InuYasha asked when Kagome was done organizing her half of the closet.

"Yeah," she said with a grin, "it's great."

"You don't mind that we have to share the closet?" he asked.

"Not at all," Kagome replied, plopping down onto the bed, "it's more than enough room for what I have anyway."

InuYasha smiled, sitting on the bed with Kagome, he just watched her for a minute, rolling around on the comforter like a child.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Do it," Kagome said, tugging on his hand, "it's fun."

InuYasha just looked at her, "I'm not doing that."

"C'mon," Kagome begged, pouting slightly.

"Fine," InuYasha grunted, never being one who could let women pout and still resist.

InuYasha plopped himself down on the bed next to Kagome, and looked at her as she started to roll around again. _ridiculous, _he thought to himself as he watched the woman, _she's behaving like a child._

"C'mon InuYasha," she said, "roll around."

InuYasha sighed, then started rolling in place on the bed. He smirked, it was fun. Him and Kagome were both laughing when the rolled in the same direction and bumped foreheads.

"Ow!" InuYasha yelled, he had a pretty sensitive head, it always hurt more when he got hit there.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm fine," he said, trying to push her away as she bobbed into view.

"No," she said, "let me look at it. You could be hurt."

"It's fine," he said, "I just have a sensitive skull."

"Right," she said with a roll of her eyes, "that's why there's a huge bump. _poke_"

"WHAT THE HELL'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" InuYasha yelled. The bump hurt, a lot.

"See," she said getting up and walking to the bathroom, "stay there."

InuYasha grunted, he was going to get up, but Kagome all or a sudden popped her head out of the doorway.

"I'm watching you," she said.

"Yeah yeah," he said, crossing his arms.

"It's not that bad," she said, walking towards him with a wet rag, "hold still. It'll be cold."

InuYasha did as he was told, then looked up at Kagome, who was dabbing the rag to the bump on his head.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking down at him.

"I'm fine," he answered quietly.

_What the hell?_ he thought to himself, _why is she doing this? It's just a bump._

"Thank you," he said as she sat up.

"It's what I should do," she said looking away.

"Why?" he asked, taking her hand so she couldn't leave.

"Because I'm your wife," she responded quietly, watching him with caution.

InuYasha nodded, "thank you."

Kagome tried to respond, but InuYasha leaned up; sliding a hand behind her neck he pulled her into a sweet kiss.

**A.N. End of chapter. Hope you like it.**


	4. Gettin Ready To Party

A.N. Yay another chapter! It's awesome right? I think it is. But anyway. I had a question about my making this a one shot because I wont be updating too often. I would do that. But I don't want to. The reason I'm not updating as much is because I'm in school still, and I get out late so I get home, sleep, wake up, study, go to school and then do it all over again. So I normally write down idea's I get for the story while I'm studying, and then I write it all together and update. I'll start making it a regular thing, so check my story every Friday or Saturday. Those'll be the day's I update. But as they say, ON WITH THE SHOW!

------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4: Getting Ready to Party  
------------------------------------------------

Kagome had been living with InuYasha for two weeks now, and in that time, she'd avoided him as much as possible and spent a lot of time with her cousin Rin and her best friend Sango; who still didn't know about InuYasha.

"So Kagome," Rin said at breakfast one day, "I hear your avoiding InuYasha. Why?"

"Just because," Kagome said with a smile, "we're not fighting or anything. I'm just playing with his head."

Rin nodded, and shot Sesshoumaru a look as he was about to say something.

"Well," Kagome said standing up and grabbing her plate, "I've gotta meet Sango. She want's me to see the dresses for the bridesmaids. Rin aren't you in the wedding? You should come."

Rin and Sango had become friends while Kagome was in Tokyo, and Sango asked the other girl to be in the wedding as a bridesmaid.

"I would," Rin said with a pout, "but us regular bridesmaids can't see the dresses just yet. Apparently it's for you to see them, and if you don't like them then she's changing what they look like."

Kagome nodded, and knew Sango was just teasing the bridesmaids. The dresses were to be a surprise for a later time to be revealed, but Sango just _had_ to show Kagome the dresses.

"Alright," Kagome said with a grin, "I'll see you guys later. If you see InuYasha, tell him I say hi."

Sesshoumaru and Rin nodded in agreement, and watched Kagome leave to the kitchen to put her stuff away.

**Ten Minutes Later**

As Kagome walked towards her car, she was grabbed and pulled into the garden shed.

"What the hell," she started to say, before her mouth was covered with a hand.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" InuYasha asked, she could hear the anger in his voice more than see it in his face.

"I haven't," she lied, "I've been busy. I'm getting ready to finish my courses, but online, and I'm trying to get a new job. Not to mention help Sango find the perfect dress, and pick colors for the wedding and…" she didn't finish her sentence. InuYasha silenced her with his lips, stunning her. Before she could react, he pulled away.

"I know you're avoiding me," he said, "but if this is supposed to be working, then you have to at least look at me."

Kagome nodded, "I will. Just… don't kiss me randomly like that. It's creepy."

"How is it creepy?" InuYasha asked, cupping her face in his hand, a finger gently stroking her cheek, "I'm your husband am I not? I thought that's what I was supposed to do."

Kagome blushed, but pushed him away, "I'm late. I'll talk to you when I get back."

InuYasha laughed, and let Kagome run off to her car. As he watched her, he shook his head. He was starting to gain feelings for a woman he didn't even know, and it was scaring him. _Maybe it's because she looks like **her**_.

**With Kagome and Sango**

"I hear you're seeing the best man," Sango said with a grin as her and Kagome walked towards the dress shop.

"Where'd you hear that?" Kagome asked nervously as they entered the small building.

"Miroku," Sango said with a grin, "they're best friends. And well… you know. Guys talk."

"Can I help you?" a elderly lady asked Sango as they approached the counter.

"Yes," Sango said, "I would like to look at the dress I placed on hold. The name's Higurashi."

The woman nodded, before bringing out the most beautiful dress Kagome had ever seen. It was red, halter with a slight red chiffon around the hem that was longer on one side than the other, but the shorter side had a small red rose holding it up. It was like a salsa dancers dress.

"Is that…" Kagome asked as Sango took the dress from the woman.

"This is your bridesmaid dress," Sango said with a grin, "it's the only one like it. There are other sized in case it doesn't fit, but the other's get dresses similar, but not really."

Kagome was confused, but she smiled, "you want the maid of honor to stand out?"

Sango nodded, "yup. Isn't it a great dress though?"

Kagome nodded, "it's awesome."

"Try it on," Sango said, pushing Kagome towards the dressing room, and handing her the dress. When she emerged Sango laughed. The dress was too big, and sort of hung off Kagome like a rag.

"Alright," she said looking at her friend, "we'll go down a size and then take it in. I want the dress to hit you in a specific way. I'll be right back."

Kagome nodded, and waited for her friend to return with the older lady and a exact replica of the dress.

"Try this one," Sango said handing her the dress.

Kagome nodded, and went back into the dressing room. The second dress fit her right in the chest, and the short half of the skirt stopped right above the knee, but the waist was too big still.

"Sango…" Kagome said, "I think if you take it in it'll look better."

Her friend looked at her, "your right Kagome."

After a few minutes and several pins, the older lady, who also turned out to be a tailor, had the dress pulled in just perfectly around Kagome's waist.

"I'll be ready in 5 days," the woman said with a smile, "Would you like to look at any other dresses?"

Sango nodded, "we're going to see about your wedding dress selection. I heard you have a good one."

The woman nodded, and directed the two girls in the direction of a lot of tulle, ruffles, and white..

**5 Minutes later**

"KAGOME IT'S PERFECT!" Sango squealed, emerging from a dressing room in a white strapless dress that had a fitted corset style bodice and a slightly large skirt. On the bodice there was red flowers embroidered on the piping and down the back by the ties.

"Sango you look gorgeous," Kagome cooed, as her friend turned around, "just let me fix it so it'll be tighter. You can't wear a bra with this type of dress."

Sango nodded, "I love it."

"It even matches my dress," Kagome said with a grin.

"I guess I'll tell Miroku that the colors should be red and black," Sango said with a grin as she went back into the dressing room, "I think he'll agree. If not… I'm sure we can order this dress in another color. Same with yours and the others."

Kagome nodded, before pulling out her cell phone, "I'm going to call InuYasha really fast. I was supposed meet him for dinner, but we got sidetracked finding your dress. But at least we did it right?"

"Yup," Sango called from the room, "so how are things going with you two? You didn't say anything earlier."

"It's fine," Kagome said, "we're just kind of… I don't know what. But I guess we'll get to know each other better as time moves."

"That's good," Sango said emerging from the dressing room, her ideal dress back on the hanger, "I hope you two are decent with each other. He has a short attention span."

Kagome laughed, "he'll get over it." just as she said that, InuYasha picked up his phone.

"Who'll get over what?" he asked on the other line.

"Nothing," Kagome said with a grin as she followed Sango to the counter, "we've just finished our dress shopping. Do you wanna meet for dinner?"

He didn't say anything for a minute, "sure. Meet me in the food court at the mall. There's a great oden stand there that you'll like."

Kagome grinned, "great. I love oden. See you in… 20 minutes?"

"Yeah," he replied, before hanging up.

She sighed, but shrugged and hung up her phone.

"I'd like to keep this on hold," Sango explained to the lady, "I'm still not sure if my fiancé is going to like the colors I pick, and if not then I'll come back."

The woman nodded, and told Sango they'd keep the dress for 30 days before putting it back on the shelf.

"Well I'm off to meet InuYasha," Kagome said as they walked towards their cars, "I'll see you later."

Sango nodded, "yeah. If Miroku likes the color ideas then I'll call you and we'll bring Rin and Kirara down here to get their dresses I picked out."

Kagome nodded, "alright. I'll talk to you later then."

**At the Mall**

"Took you long enough," InuYasha complained when Kagome found him.

"Whatever," she said, "I thought we would have a nice meal together and discuss this whole situation. But I guess not."

"Keh," was all he said as the led the way to the oden stand.

After they got their food, Kagome and InuYasha sat down to eat. He was mad again, but not at Kagome, but with her.

"InuYasha," she said calmly, "it was not a big deal. He didn't know any better."

"HE WAS SHAMELESSLY FLIRTING WITH YOU!" InuYasha exclaimed, throwing his chopsticks down on the table, "AND YOU FLIRTED BACK!"

Kagome sighed. The boy at the stand that had served their meals had been flirting with Kagome, and took it that she liked him when she smiled at his pathetic jokes. But it made InuYasha more mad when Kagome took the slip of paper the boy handed her, that turned out to have his phone number on it.

"I was not flirting," Kagome said, "I was going to throw the paper away. But you didn't have to go and threaten the poor kid."

"Your right," InuYasha said all of a sudden calm, "I should've ripped his throat out."

"InuYasha," she complained, "shut up and eat your food. It's getting cold."

"Why are you taking his side?" InuYasha asked, "you're my wife remember? You shouldn't let some random boys give you their numbers."

"It's not like you act like we're married either," Kagome shot back, "you only use that excuse when your mad about something, or trying to convince me of another thing. Oh by the way, Kikyo said to call her back. It would seem you missed your date." InuYasha paled, he hadn't broken up with Kikyo because he and Kagome were still unsure of what they were going to do.

"I… I'm sorry," he said, "I guess I just didn't want to break up with her because we're still… uncertain I guess."

Kagome smiled, then leaned over and took his hand, "I'm willing to try. I know you told Miroku we're dating. And your brother and Rin think we're engaged. We could try something. Even if it's just being friends, I want you to know that I'm here. But I don't like that you're seeing Kikyo. I remember her from high school, and I don't dislike her as a person. I just don't like that you didn't tell me."

InuYasha looked up at her, and laced his fingers with hers, "we can try something. I'll break up with Kikyo."

Kagome smiled, and brought InuYasha's hand still laced with hers to her lips and gently kissed his knuckles.

"Thank you Mr. Taisho," she said, still clutching his hand.

"Your welcome Mrs. Taisho," he said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles.

What neither of them had noticed was a photographer that had been sitting several tables away, snapping shots of them. He'd been following Kagome, trying to find out why she dumped Kouga. It was huge news in Tokyo, and only the one reporter had found out where she was. And he heard their whole conversation.

**at InuYasha's**

"You guys are home late," Rin said as Kagome and InuYasha walked through the door, holding hands, "and I see whatever was going on is over."

Kagome blushed, "yeah what you said. But I'm going to bed. Rin Sango should be calling you today or tomorrow about the dresses, InuYasha same with you from Miroku and your suits. See you guys later."

InuYasha and Rin just watched as Kagome went up to her room, before Rin looked at InuYasha.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said with a smile, "good night."

InuYasha just stared, "women."

A.N. I hope you like this chapter. I'll update again next week. Until then! Sayonara!


	5. The Wedding: Part 1

**A.N. I hate weddings. I hate writing them even more than anything else. I had to do a thing once with a friend, and I was in charge of writing the wedding. It's retarded so I'm going to skip the entire wedding and go strait to the reception. It's not like anyone knows what a weddings like anyway. If you don't, watch **_**a wedding story**_** on TLC or a random movie that has people in wedding clothes. So here's the next chapter.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't take his eyes off her. There was something about the way she looked at that exact moment that kept him captivated. The perfume she wore had him intoxicated every time she was near him, her laugh made him weak in the knees (something he'd never admit) and the way she'd been smiling at him all night made him want to steal her away at that very moment.

"InuYasha aren't you going to make the speech?" Miroku's guardian Mushin asked InuYasha, "you are the best man after all."

"What?" InuYasha asked, before noticing that everyone was seated with their meals, "right. _-taps on champaign glass- _Can I have everybody's attention? Thank you. As we all know, Miroku is my best friend, he's closer to me than my own brother. But that's not why we're here. No sir… or ma'am; we're here to celebrate him getting tied down to the amazing woman that was able to tame him. Sango you are a awesome person, and kami knows half the women in this room are thankful for you right now. But more than that, you've settled down with a great guy who will make you very happy. Best wishes to you both. And I better be the god father when you guys start making babies. ­_-raises glass-_ TO MIROKU AND SANGO!"

The entire room exploded with cheers, before someone shouted that it was Kagome's turn to give a speech. But of course, she wasn't even paying attention. Currently she was staring at her _boyfriend_ who had just given a awesome speech.

"Kagome," Rin said impatiently, "it's your turn."

"Huh?" she asked, looking at her cousin, "right. -_stands up_- Well I'm not sure how I'm going to top that, but I guess I'll try. Miroku, you are the luckiest man in this room right now. Not only have you found a gorgeous wife, but you've managed to make a amazing friend in her as well. I can admit that while you two were dating I worried because of the things that happened, but I knew deep down that you truly loved Sango. And today is proof of that. You are a great guy, but Sango isn't just my friend. She's my sister, which makes you my brother, so that means we're stuck together. I know you'll take good care of her, and I know she'll take so much care of you that you'll probably run away for a few days. Just stay in the city. I really don't know what else to say, besides congratulations. And like InuYasha said, I better be made god mother when you two start making babies. CONGRATULATIONS!"

The room erupted in applause again, and Kagome blushed. She hated speaking in public, and it got worse when people started applauding.

"You were amazing," she heard InuYasha say from behind her.

"Thank you," she said, turning around to look at him, not realizing how close they were, "you weren't to bad yourself."

InuYasha grinned, leaning forward to kiss her when someone banged on the table, "can we get a picture of the best man and the maid of honor?"

InuYasha groaned but he and Kagome allowed the photographer to take their picture.

"Now," the DJ said with a smirk, "it is time for Miroku and Sango's first dance as man and wife."

The whole room watched with starry eyes as the young couple danced for the first time as a married couple.

"I remember the first time they danced to this song," Kagome said with a smile, "it was our senior PROM. Miroku had been hitting on some girl, and spent all night trying to get Sango back. She finally agreed to dance with him… and they made up. This was that song."

InuYasha nodded, watching his best friend, and his own wife.

_Johnny's daddy was takin him fishing  
__  
When he was eight years old.  
__  
A little girl came through the front gate  
__  
Holdin a fishing pole  
__  
His dad looked down and smiled_

_Said we can't leave her behind_

_Son I know you don't want her to go_

_But someday you'll change your mind_

As the second verse started, InuYasha got a idea.

"Mrs. Taisho," InuYasha asked with a feigned accent, "will you do this man a honor by sharing our first dance?"

Kagome giggled, "of course Mr. Taisho, as long as you get rid of that pathetic accent."

_And Johnny said_

_Take Jimmy Johnson_

_Take Tommy Thompson_

_Take my best friend Bo_

_Take anybody that you want as_

_Long as she don't go_

_Take any boy in the world_

_Daddy please- don't take the girl_

Everyone watched the best man and the maid of honor. Most everybody in the room knew them in high school. They weren't they types they would expect to see together, but by the beginning of the ceremony the whole room knew they were _dating._

_Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_Ten years down the road_

_He held her tight and kissed her lips in_

_Front of the picture show_

_Stranger came and pulled a gun_

_Grabbed her by the arm_

_Said if you do what I tell you to do_

_There won't be any harm_

"Mrs. Taisho," InuYasha said huskily in her ear, "you know this is our first dance together. As husband and wife."

Kagome blushed, almost glad that her face was obscured from his view, thanks to her burying it in his chest.

"You know, Mr. Taisho," she said with a smirk, finally looking up at him, "it only counts if it's our own wedding."

_And Johnny said_

_Take my money_

_Take my wallet_

_Take my credit cards_

_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_Here's the key to my car_

_Mister give it a whirl_

_But please-don't take the girl_

_Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_Five years down the road_

"Your right," InuYasha said, burrowing his nose in her hair, whispering in her ear, "but that doesn't mean we can't pretend."

_There's gonna be a little one_

_And she says it's time to go_

_Doctor says the baby's fine_

_But you'll have to leave_

_Cause his momma's fading fast_

_And Johnny hit his knees_

Kagome and InuYasha hadn't said anything for a while, just enjoyed the warmth of each other during their dance.

_**I guess this is the best time**,_ InuYasha thought to himself as the song started to come to a end, **_I wont be able to do it at any other time._  
**"Kagome," he said, dropping to one knee, "will you marry me?"

_And there he prayed_

_Take the very breath you gave me_

_Take the heart from my chest_

_I'll gladly take her place_

_If you'll let me_

_Make this my last request_

_Take me out of this world_

_God please-don't take the girl_

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing_

_When he was eight years old..._

**A.N. YAY! END OF CHAPTER!!!!! I hope you like it. Not really a cliffhanger because they're already married but still. It's all in good fun. Review, I wanna know everything. CYA!**


	6. Aftermath

--------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5: The Wedding Part 2  
--------------------------------------------

**Last Time**

"Kagome," he said, dropping to one knee, "will you marry me?"

**Now**

It was like a bell, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to watch the young couple standing on the dance floor.

"InuYasha I…" Kagome was stunned. Technically they were already married, and InuYasha had told his brother and Rin they were engaged although they had yet to see a ring.

InuYasha smirked at the woman before him, standing up so that he was taller than her, and pulled out a small dark blue box. His smile just got bigger when he watched Kagome's expression go from surprised to stunned in a matter of seconds. The 'engagement' ring was beautiful. The sparkling white gold band was the most… plain thing, even with a Celtic design etched into the band, with a series of 3 diamonds in the center; the 2 outer were a pale blue while the center ring was a black diamond Kagome didn't even know existed.

Kagome tried to find the words to say as InuYasha slipped the ring onto her finger, "InuYasha…"

"Don't worry about it right now," he said, leaning down to kiss her gently, "just think about it."

Kagome nodded, and kissed him back with more passion than either one of them expected, "I'll think about it." At that exact moment the room erupted in applause, and Miroku and Sango took that as their perfect moment to run off to their honeymoon.

**After the reception**

"Kagome I can't believe that ring!" Rin gushed as they got ready to go home, "IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

Kagome giggled, looking down at the heavy piece of jewelry on her hand, "it truly is. I don't know if I can accept it though…"

"Don't worry about it," came a bored voice, "he wants to throw his money around on a daily basis, this is something worth it now."

Kagome sighed, still looking at the ring. She was more of less in her own little world until she felt a arm wrap around her waist, "you ready to go?"

Looking up, Kagome smiled and nodded, "yeah. I'm tired, I think it's finally time to get some sleep."

InuYasha smiled at her, and together they walked to the car to go home.

By the time they got home Kagome was asleep in her seat of the car.

"Kagome," he said softly, gently shaking her shoulder, "we're home."

"Yeah," she said, rolling her head to the other side of the seat, "I'll be up in a minute. Just give me a min- _snore_."

InuYasha quietly laughed before getting out of the car and moving to Kagome's side. When he opened her door, he was stunned at how she looked. _She looks unreal,_ he said to himself. The moonlight shined off Kagome's skin softly, while her hair shimmered blue.

"Come on," InuYasha said softly, wrapping his arms around Kagome and pulling her out of the car, "lets get you in the car."

Kagome didn't say anything, as much as when InuYasha had her out of the vehicle and into his arms, she instantly cuddled into his body.

"InuYasha stay with me," she said quietly when InuYasha got into her room and laid her gently on her bed.

He was surprised to hear that. _Kagome wants me to sleep in here with her?_ After managing to get Kagome into a pair of pajama's without showing anything that shouldn't be seen by his eyes, InuYasha tucked her into bed. But as he stood to leave the room, Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't leave me," she whispered, "stay here tonight."

InuYasha looked down, Kagome was awake, but just enough to know what was going on. She was staring up at him with glassy eyes, "InuYasha please don't leave me."

He sighed, "okay. Just give me a moment to change. I'll be right back." Kagome nodded, closing her eyes and cuddled deeper into the covers.

When InuYasha got back to Kagome's room, she was crying in her sleep.

"Shit," he said, crawling into the bed beside her, moving to wrap a arm around her middle but was surprised when she rolled over and buried her face in his bare chest. Almost instantly though, when InuYasha pulled her to him, her crying toned down and she was just sniffling.

"Kagome," he said, "how lovely to see you? A pretty girl like you needs to be home, with your husband. He's going to be worried."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the shadow, "why are you following me?"

"Don't be like that love," the man said, moving out from the shadows, exposing his body, and his eyes, while his face stayed shadowed, "don't you remember me? We had such a good time."

"Leave me alone," Kagome said, remembering the mans voice, "and don't bother me again."

She turned from the man to leave. She got a few paces before she felt a arm snake around her waist and pulled her into a body.

"Now don't be like that love," he growled into her ear, pushing her into a wall, "how about we have fun. Like old times."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome squealed as the man pushed her into the wall, his hand sliding down he hip and up her skirt.

"Don't make any noise," he said gruffly, "because you'll only make it worse."

Kagome woke up screaming, "GET OFF ME!"

"Kagome what's wrong?" InuYasha asked, sitting upright from where he was when Kagome shoved him away from her.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed again when InuYasha tried to embrace her, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

InuYasha was confused, but he still tried, and finally Kagome allowed him to embrace her. She continued to softly sob into InuYasha's chest as he held her close to him. When she finally calmed down, InuYasha realized she had fallen asleep again. Looking at the clock, InuYasha groaned,

Gently InuYasha laid back on the bed, pulling Kagome with him so her head rested on his chest.

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she was greeted by the sound of a deep rumbling just below her ear. Looking up, she blushed to see InuYasha curled around her- shirtless, holding her to his chest. When she tried to pull away from him, he pulled her back into his rock hard chest with a low growl.

"InuYasha," she whispered, "I have to take a shower. I have a job interview today."

InuYasha just grumbled, pulling her closer, unconsciously pressing his lips to her neck, "forget the interview. Stay with me today."

Kagome giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist, cuddling into him, "I need a job InuYasha."

"No you don't," he whispered, "you don't have to work with me."

Kagome sighed, "I understand you're the CEO of your brothers fancy company, but I need my own job."

"So come work with me," he said gruffly staring into her dark eyes, "I can get you a job."

"What is your company anyway?" Kagome asked, gently trying to put a bit of distance between them, "I mean I've never really understood what you do. You go to work with Sesshoumaru, I stay home with Rin, you guys come home, we have dinner, me and Rin talk, then we all go to bed. You and Sesshoumaru don't talk about work, well not at the dinner table, and then on your days off we don't do anything. I'd like to know something more about my fiancé."

InuYasha was surprised to say the least, she called him her fiancé, "so we're engaged now?"

Kagome nodded, smiling, "yes. But I really would like to get to know you better."

"Then spend the day with me," InuYasha said, pulling her to him once more, "we'll talk about work. We'll find out what departments have opening and see what you do. I'm more than positive Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind you working for us."

Kagome smiled, "alright. I still need to call the magazine and tell them I can't make it."

"What magazine?" InuYasha asked, slightly angry.

"Tokyo Fashion Times," Kagome said, "I was meeting with the CEO today to get a job as the new head photographer."

"Where's your portfolio?" InuYasha asked, a glint in his eyes.

"In my case," Kagome said slowly, sitting up, "why?"

"Because you're the appointment I was going to cancel," InuYasha said, his head drooping.

Kagome started laughing, "are you serious?"

He nodded, "my dumb ass secretary didn't tell my the appointments name, other words I would've just looked at your stuff earlier."

"Well in that case," she said with a grin, "don't move. I'll get my portfolio."

InuYasha nodded, and watched Kagome as she rummaged through the briefcase sitting on her desk. When he got the book, he was almost stunned at the portraits Kagome had. There were all kinds; actual portraits that were posed along with candid, pictures of buildings and landmarks, and his personal favorite was a self portrait of Kagome, but you couldn't really see all of her; there was a library type room, and all you could see of Kagome was the underside of her arm along with the line of her body from her breasts to her feet.

"This is amazing," InuYasha said as he flipped through the labeled sections, "I had no idea you were a photographer."

Kagome blushed, "yeah well I got my bachelors while still in high school and I've been working for a while. Although I don't always get the greatest gigs. That's why when we came down here, I was looking through the ads and found the Fashion Times had a opening for a photographer."

InuYasha grinned, "well I'll give it to Sesshoumaru. He's got to okay all hires, but I think you've got the job."

"Really?" Kagome squealed, before launching herself at InuYasha, "THANK YOU!"

InuYasha laughed a bit, hugging her back, "not a problem. I know talent when I see it. You've got something."

Kagome grinned, cupping his face in her hands, "you are the best fiancé ever."

"Well in that case," he said, closing the short distance between them with a long and sweet kiss. 


	7. Working

**a.n. there is a scene that is a little... racy, nothing worth editing. just if you dont like any slighly sexual inuendo's then don't read this chapter.**

--------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7: Working  
--------------------------------------------

"Kagome it would seem that you are very qualified for this position," Sesshoumaru said, "do you know anything about working in a wet darkroom?"

Kagome nodded furiously, "yeah. I actually started off working in black and white darkrooms. Later I progressed into digital when it became more in demand. Although I don't really like digital cameras, I can use black and whit and make it look digital thanks to the wonders of Adobe Photoshop." (don't own Photoshop, if I did I'd be RICH!)

Sesshoumaru nodded, "alright. Well I'll need another sample from you. A fashion portrait, done in black and white. It needs to have color pops to it though. That is the major seller these days with photographs, and it shows up better in pictures."

"No problem," Kagome said, "who, where and when do you want me to do this with?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a minute, "well we have a shoot this afternoon but we were going to cancel it after we got rid of the last photographer. That can be your trial shoot, you can do what I said and then we'll go from there."

Kagome nodded, "alright. I'll be there… how do I know exactly where to be? I know how to get to the building, but not the photo place."

"InuYasha will take you," Sesshoumaru said, "he has the last say in all the photos. Kinda like a photo editor, well that's what he is I guess. He just sucks with a camera, but he picks out the right stuff. Most of the time."

Kagome giggled, "okay. Well what time then? I have to get my camera ready, well really I need to change the memory card in my digital. It's full of stuff from Sango's wedding."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "be there by noon. The shoot starts at a quarter after, if you are late by even a minute you wont get the job."

Kagome nodded, it was still pretty early. Barely 7:30 a.m. _I wonder what InuYasha's doing…_

Kagome went to InuYasha's room to see if she could find him. When she did, she was more than grateful to see she caught him at the right moment.

"I'm glad I haven't missed the show," Kagome said with a smirk, walking up behind her husband.

InuYasha whirled around, "don't scare me like that. Why are you sneaking up on me anyway?"

Kagome smirked, looking InuYasha up and down, "well…originally I was going to talk to you about last night. Now… I'm not so sure I wanna talk to you."

InuYasha grinned, walking towards Kagome, "and why is that?"

Kagome backed up, leaning against the door as she found herself cornered, "well your hair is soaking wet… and I'm sure you're cold."

"Quite the opposite," InuYasha said, placing a hand on Kagome's hip, leaning in to her, "I'm quite warm."

Kagome blushed as InuYasha pressed his whole body to hers, "glad to know you're happy to see me."

"Always," he whispered, leaning down to capture her lips in a deep, searing kiss.

**787878787878787878787**

"And your sure she's Kouga's ex-girlfriend," he asked, "the one that practically ran home to Kyoto, abandoning her rich and powerful boyfriend for some guy at a magazine?"

"Yes," the other man said, "the same one, Kagome Higurashi. But I've gathered some information that she is in fact Kagome Higurashi-Taisho."

"Really," the 'boss' said, leaning closer to the smaller man, "tell me Miso, how'd you come across this information?"

"I was there," the man called Miso said, "at the mall in Kyoto following Higurashi. It's huge news that she left Kouga. No one has ever actually done it, so naturally I wanted to find out why. And there, I saw her with none other than InuYasha Taisho, the photo editor at Tokyo Fashion Times."

The other man nodded, "I see. Well we're going to have to out the happy couple aren't we. Is there any dirt I can get on either of them?"

"I can dig something up," Miso said, "but for now. Here are the photo's I've gotten of them. They're from the mall, and at a wedding they were both in. The wedding photos are definitely print worthy though."

"Good," the other man said, opening the envelope to look at Miso's work, "I expect something on my desk in the next 4 days."

"Right away boss," Miso said, standing up to leave.

**787878787878787878787**

"InuYasha," Kagome sighed as she tried to shift from under her husbands weight, "please calm down."

"I'm calm plenty," InuYasha said with a playful grin as he slowly ran his tongue over Kagome's collar bone. He learned earlier that it drove Kagome insane, and planned to use it to his advantage.

Kagome moaned softly when InuYasha finally succeeded in getting her skirt off and was currently being a little overly friendly with her at the moment.

"Kagome you're a virgin?" InuYasha asked her, when his hand traveled far down south, sliding into her opening, and Kagome squirmed almost in pain.

"No," she said, "just not experienced."

InuYasha smiled, kissing her gently, "don't worry. I'll be very gentle."

Kagome moaned again when InuYasha himself traveled to where his hand was currently torturing Kagome's lower body. She tried to keep her voice down, knowing Sesshoumaru and Rin were in the house, but she couldn't help but moan loudly when InuYasha's tongue started teasing the little bundle of nerves between her legs.

"InuYasha," she grunted, still squirming, "we have to stop."

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving so he could look at her face.

"I," Kagome started, staring into his eyes. How can she tell him that the reason she isn't a virgin is because it was forcefully taken? _He wouldn't want me after that. I don't blame him, I wouldn't want me either, I have to ask him._ "Remember last night?" she asked hesitantly.

InuYasha nodded, "yeah. You woke up screaming, you didn't want me touching you."

"Well…" she sighed, "a while back. Around senior year in high school I guess, I was walking home from work. And I managed to get cornered, and I was raped. They were never able to catch the guy because he used a condom along with gloves on his hands. There was no DNA anywhere to identify him. Last night, I dreamt he came back, and cornered me again. I was just really scared, I was hoping that part of my life was over."

InuYasha nodded, pulling Kagome to him to embrace her as she all but collapsed in tears.

"It's okay," he said soothingly, stroking her hair, "I'll do my hardest to keep you from ever being hurt again."

Kagome sighed, wrapping her arms around InuYasha's torso, "Don't make promises that can't be for sure."

**787878787878787878787**

"Well Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, "you did a fine job. These shots are rather spectacular. I now want you to move them from color to black and white. Change the colors of everything that I say. Get a paper."

Kagome did as was told, and started a little list of what she needed to change. (list below)

-Shirts

-Pants/skirts

-Eyes

-Lips

-Nails, if painted

"When do you want me to get these to you?" she asked, pulling the memory card from her camera and shutting it off.

"I want you to save it to this thumb drive," Sesshoumaru said, pulling it from his pocket, "leave it on InuYasha's desk. He'll pick the ones out that are the best done, and then he'll give me the thumb drive. I need you to give it to him no later than tomorrow evening, and I'll get to you on the job by Thursday at the latest."

Kagome grinned, "thank you Sesshoumaru."

He nodded, leaving the room for Kagome to work. When she was alone, Kagome grinned. Walking over to the computer, she plugged the memory card into the machine and watched as it downloaded the photos. After saving them to a file with her specific name and a lock code, because it was a computer that the interns used, Kagome opened up the Photoshop and got to work.

**With InuYasha**

"Kikyo," he said angrily, "I already told you. We're through. I thought you could understand that. I've got a life now, and a family… kinda. I didn't think you would care anyway. You were always cheating on me."

Kikyo pouted, "Yash. Baby, you know it was just to make you jealous. I never meant any of it."

"Well you did it 5 times to many," InuYasha said angrily, "I don't understand how I would keep taking you back."

"I can tell you," Kikyo said seductively, moving around InuYasha's desk to kneel in front of him. He watched her for a minute, before pushing her away. "C'mon InuYasha. I know you want it. That silly little girlfriend of yours could never pleasure you the way I can."

InuYasha groaned, "get over yourself Kikyo. We're through. Are you that damn stupid? I don't want you anymore. You're trash. A slut. GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY."

Kikyo stared at him, "I'll leave. But remember. You're never going to get rid of me."

InuYasha snorted, "please bitch. The next time you come near me, I'll have you arrested. Now get away from here, I have much more pressing matters than you to deal with."

Kikyo smirked, but left the room. _I'll get him back. That silly little bitch of his wont know what hit her either._

**787878787878787878787**

"How was the shoot?" InuYasha asked Kagome when he walked into her room, only to find her at the computer.

"What?" she asked, looking around before her eyes settled on InuYasha.

"I asked how the shoot went," he restated, walking to stand behind her, "wow those are really good."

Kagome smiled up at him, "not really. But thank you."

InuYasha frowned down at her, "You don't think they're any good?"

Kagome shook her head, "No. I didn't notice it until now, but when I zoom in to a certain level, her eyes get a little blurry. Not in a bad way, it's different though. And different isn't something I go for. I always prefer to have everything look classic. I mean I had done a 20's pin up shoot a while back in the U.S. and it was great, but unfortunately my work got burned when the building was set on fire. That kind of classic is timeless, this… it just doesn't work. I'm just going to get rid of this one then I guess."

InuYasha smiled, and spun Kagome's chair around so she was facing him. "Kagome this is great, so it's not the best photo. I'm sure you've got plenty more much better than that. Sesshoumaru's not picky. And besides, I'm the editor remember? I'll get rid of the shots that didn't come out too good."

Kagome sighed, "I guess your right. I just… I don't know. I'm such a perfectionist, and this is just so… horrible. Damn that model, she just had to move her eyes. If she hadn't… the photo would be perfect."

InuYasha laughed, pulling Kagome from the chair onto the floor with him, "how about we go get dinner. Then I'll help you fix this one photo since your hellbent on making it perfect."

"Dinner I'll agree to," Kagome said, allowing herself to be dragged to the door, "but I'll do it on my own. I don't condone cheating, in any way."

She was surprised, because the second she made that statement, InuYasha crushed his lips onto hers. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

Kagome grinned. As they left the room, her cell phone started to ring.

"Hold on. Hello?" -_pause_- "Kouga?"

**A.N. YAY! GOOD CHAPPY? I think so. Review. I wanna hear it all.**


	8. Meeting Kouga

A.N. YAY! NEW CHAPPY! I hope you enjoy. Drama soon to come!

**Last Time**

"Hold on. Hello?" -_pause_- "Kouga?"

--------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8: The Meeting  
--------------------------------------------

**New**

"What do you mean he wants to meet you?" InuYasha asked Kagome, enraged at the thought that her abusive ex randomly calls her, asking to meet somewhere.

"I told you," she said, annoyed that InuYasha was making a big deal out of nothing, "he wants to meet. He claims that he wants to apologize, that's why he called. It's already been what… 4 weeks since I left him and the city? And I'm sure he found a paper, I mean after my so-called best friend put a add of our engagement in the paper he had to find out eventually."

"I still can't believe Sango and Miroku would do that," InuYasha growled.

**Flashback**

"Kagome," Rin called, "come here. You have to see this."

"What is it?" Kagome asked, walking into the living room.

"Listen to this," Rin said excitedly, turning the TiVo back on from where it was paused.

Tokyo Fashion Times **End Flashback**

"Either way," InuYasha stated, "your not going to meet Kouga. Not after the last time you saw him."

"I know your worried," she said, trying to stay calm, "but nothing is going to happen. Its just lunch, he wants to talk. Nothing more."

"I said no," InuYasha said angrily, standing up to tower over her, hoping it would make her back down, "and I mean no damn it. He's going to try to hurt you again. Do you want that to happen? Huh? Because if so then so be it. Clearly you like bruises." Kagome was pissed now, he didn't have any right to talk to her like that.

"I don't care if you said no," she said, backing him into a wall, intimidating him with her rage, "I'm going and that's final. He wont lay a hand on me, and his bruises were no where near as many as the ones you left."

InuYasha smirked, poking her in the stomach where there was currently a bruise, "you weren't complaining when I gave you your bruises. So I was right, you like them."

Kagome growled in frustration, grabbing her purse and car keys, "I'll see you in a hour InuYasha. Don't call me while I'm out either. I need to figure out what the hell he wants."

"So now she's engaged," Miso said to himself, watching the news while hacking into a government website to find marriage documents, "they're working backwards. But still, why can't I find a document of them being married? There has to be something, people don't just get married and hide the paperwork."

He was starting to get very frustrated.

"Found you," he said happily, "but wait. This isn't possible. It says they've been married for 19 years. Kagome's the youngest of the two, and she's only 21. InuYasha's 22, but that would mean they got married when they were toddlers. -_pulls out cell phone_- Hey boss, you'll never guess what I found. Meet me at the place -_pause_- yeah. I found the certificate, and it's a whammy."

Your little secret is out Taisho Family. Things are about to get a little more twisted in your perfect lives.

"Thank you for meeting me Kagome," Kouga said, "I know you probably would rather be doing something else. But I had to see you."

"Sure thing," she said with a small smile, "you sounded like it was important. So what's up?"

Kouga looked embarrassed, he didn't know how to tell her what he was about to say.

"Kagome," he said standing up just to kneel down in front of her, "I am a mess. Everything in my life has screwed up since you left. Please come home with me, lets be the way we once were. Remember, we were happy."

Kagome stared at him, "Kouga I can't. I'm engaged now, I've got a life here, and a real job. We're through, I'm sorry but I can't just leave everything and go back."

"What do you mean?" he asked, "I thought that engagement was a joke. Just like when you joked about being married to that pretty boy. Kagome you're coming home with me."

"No I'm not," she said standing up to leave, "good bye Kouga."

As she turned to walk out of the diner, he grabbed her arm, and the look in his eyes scared her. It reminded her of the last time he got like this.

**Flashback 3 years ago** (a.n. yes this chappy might have a few of these)

"Kagome," Kouga said softly, kissing her neck as she walked out of the shower.

"What Kouga," she said with a giggle. He never acted like this, 'why now?' she thought to herself as he started to undo her robe.

"I wanna make love to you Kagome," he said huskily in her ear.

"Not here," she said, pushing him away from her, "this isn't your place, or mine. It's not right."

"Yura wont mind," he said, pushing the offending article away from Kagome's body, "she soundproofs all the rooms."

Kagome tried not to give in to him as he moved her closer to the bed. She wasn't comfortorable with this, it wasn't their homes. It was someone else's, and to her, it is rude to do this.

"Kouga," she said again, pushing him off her and standing up, "not here. I don't think its right."

Kouga got mad; she was his girlfriend, this was something they were supposed to do. She wasn't supposed to deny him anything.

"I don't care if its not right," he said, grabbing her forcefully by the waist, pulling her to him until she knew she'd have bruises shaped like his hands tomorrow around her body, "you're my girlfriend. You don't deny me anything."

"Well I'm denying you this," she said angrily, trying to pull out of his grasp, making him grip her tighter. He didn't even act like he cared when she squealed in pain from his grip.

"Kagome you will do this," he said angrily, on hand moving to the back of her neck, where he pulled her head back painfully by the hair so she would look at him, "and you'll like it."

"No I wont," she ground out, finally getting away from him.

**End Flashback**

Kagome winced when Kouga pulled her to him, "do I scare you that much Kagome?"

She nodded, scared to say something. _Is he going to hit me again? God I hope not. InuYasha I need you._ Just as the thought crossed Kagome's mind, Kouga released her.

"I'm sorry," he said, his head drooping, "I remember the day after I hit you before. The bruises on your body. The fear in your eyes. I knew you'd never trust me fully again. I guess things would've been better if you had broken up with me like you wanted. Good bye Kagome."

She stared at him in disbelief, watching the man as he walked out of the diner. No one seemed to recognize him, which in a way it was a good thing. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"GET AWAY!" she shrieked. Looking up, she saw InuYasha, "Oh Yash!"

He was a little surprised as Kagome launched herself out of her chair, and into his arms. He held her as she cried, still not sure what was going on.

"C'mon Kagome," he said softly, pulling her to the door, "lets go home. Rin'll take your car."

"You brought her?" Kagome asked, he nodded.

"She wanted to help me kill Kouga if he hurt you again," InuYasha explained.

Kagome was quiet the entire ride home. When they got to the house, InuYasha watched her as she walked up to their room and disappeared. When he tried to get in, he found the door locked.

"Let her be for a bit," Rin said with a smile, "she's pretty shaken up. I'm not sure why, but whatever it is… give her some time.

She'll open up when she's ready."

InuYasha nodded, and sat on the floor. He would wait for her to come out if it took all day.

"Good job Miso," the boss said with a smirk, "this'll make headlines. Now, how to go about it. We should wait a while. Until something big and profitable for the Taisho's comes up, it'll make a great scandal."

"There's a charity ball being held next month," Miso said with a grin, "and as a reporter I got a invite. They want good coverage so they're inviting all reporters."

"Good," the boss said, "go. Do whatever you have to do to get a story. This'll see magazines like hell. Our best issue yet. Mrs. Taisho, you and your husband will be our marketing tool."

"She's not speaking to anyone," InuYasha told Sango over the phone, "she locked herself up in our room and hasn't come down in hours. I can hear her crying, but whenever I knock to try and get her to let me in. I hear the bathroom door shut and she hides in there. Sango please come over here, I need your help."

Sango assured him, 

"You live about 4 blocks away," InuYasha said, "Why ten minutes?"

she said, 

"Thank you," he said, "I don't ask for advice much. Especially help. But this is serious. I guess I can't help her with this."

Sango said, he heard the engine in her car start, 

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Where's your room?" Sango asked, barging into the house with a grocery bag in tow.

"Upstairs," InuYasha said, "last door on the left in the third floor."

Sango nodded, heading upstairs cursing rich people and their big houses.

"ITS BIG BECAUSE WE PUT A FLOOR BETWEEN FLUFFY'S ROOM AND MINE!" InuYasha yelled up at her as she was out of seeing range.

"Kagome?" Sango called, knocking on the door, "it's Sango. Open up now or I'm breaking this door down."

Sango heard a sigh and then the door opened to reveal a tear stained Kagome.

"What happened?" Sango asked, following her friend into the room.

"I met with Kouga," Kagome said, "and I had a… I guess it'll be called a flashback."

"About what?" Sango asked.

"Remember 3 years ago," Kagome said, "when you went to Tokyo to visit me and we went to my friends party and stayed the night… and I kinda left you there."

Sango nodded, "I only remember because of those bruises that as swipe left all over your body."

Kagome nodded, "well he got upset today because I wouldn't go back with him. And well I relived that night. The pain of him hitting me, and worse. The pain that I couldn't trust the man I loved. It scared me, I thought he was going to hit me again."

"I thought he only did it once," Sango said angrily, lowering her eyes, "you said it was just that one time."

"He never remembers doing it," Kagome explains, "its like every time he gets that angry he gets violent then passes out. The last time was about a year ago, we got into a fight and it wasn't bad. I just had a bruise on my arm, it wasn't even from him I bet. As clumsy as I can be I probably walked into something."

"Kagome why did you let him treat you that way?" Sango asked angrily, her temper rising, "what happened to the fearless girl from high school? You used to be meaner than me."

"I loved him Sango," Kagome said softly, her eyes tearing up again, "and I thought he loved me. It was stupid, I know that. But… he was always so sweet after he woke up. It only happened a few times, and when it did, he'd pass out. And when he'd wake up, he'd see my fear, or the bruises, and he'd soften up. You know the first time we made love it was because he wanted to make it better, he kissed the pain away."

Sango sighed, hugging her friend, "Kagome just because a man was good in bed doesn't mean he was right to do that. He beat you Kagome. You should have had him arrested for it."

"I know," Kagome said with a sob, "but its over now. I'm better, sort of. I'm with InuYasha and he doesn't hit me. Although I could do without the bruises."

"What bruises," Sango asked, her eyes narrowing.

"You know," Kagome said, blushing, "I'd bruise when we… and he'd…"

Sango started laughing when Kagome pulled her shirt up to reveal a dozen little bruises all over her abdomen.

"He sunk his teeth in some of these," Sango said with a giggle, examining her friend closely, "be careful. He's name after a dog, he might have rabies."

Kagome laughed, but eyed the bag lying on the floor, "what's in the bag?"

"Its my 'cheer up Kagome kit'," Sango said with a grin.

"Chocolate?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"With whip cream, fresh strawberries and sprinkles," Sango said with a grin.

"You brought spoons right?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"Of course," Sango giggled, pulling out a carton of chocolate ice cream and all the little ingredients.

**With InuYasha**

"What the hell is going on up there?" he asked, "Sango's been up there almost a hour. I'm going to check on them."

Just as InuYasha got to the landing, the bedroom door swung open to reveal Kagome and Sango, both grinning from eye to eye, a scary glint in their eyes.

"I'm going home," Sango said with a grin, "I need to spend some time with my husband."

"I feel the same way," Kagome said, "wait… I don't have one yet… yes I do. INUYASHA!"

He was scared as Sango ran down the stairs and Kagome launched herself at him.

"What the hell," he asked, pulling Kagome away as she started kissing his neck, "Kagome are you drunk?"

"NO!" she said with a grin, "just happy to see you. Aren't you happy to see me Yash?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, allowing her to pull him into their room. (a.n. might not have said this before, they finally sharing a room.)

"Good," Kagome giggled, pushing InuYasha on to the bed, "because if you weren't then I'd have to make you happy."

he thought, almost instantly realizing what it was. As Kagome moved his head to the side to kiss his neck, he spotted a carton of ice cream in the trash and a bottle of chocolate syrup on the desk. Just as he was going to push Kagome off him, not wanting to be taken advantage of when she wasn't even herself, InuYasha felt Kagome stiffen up, then collapse against him. When he looked at her, he realized she fell asleep, face buried in his neck. _I guess it could be worse. _InuYasha sighed, and rolled them over so he could wrap her in his arms, and fell asleep himself. 

A.N. okay, this chapter is a little longer than usual. i hope you enjoyed it. review and tell me if you did. if you dont like it... tell me anyway. as long as you don't flame me its all good!


	9. The Big News

A.N. I should clear up the last chapter a bit. After Kagome met with Kouga, she was kind of depressed and scared and didn't want InuYasha to witness it, so she locked herself up in their room. InuYasha was worried and called Sango to help, and she brought 'supplies' and talked to Kagome. After they talked Kagome felt better, because everyone feels better to get a big deal like that off their chest. When InuYasha thought Kagome was drunk, she really wasn't; she was just acting like it because of all the sugar in her system. Another thing was when she passed out; it's the old saying, _what goes up must come down_ put into perspective: Kagome was so hyper off a sugar high that she just collapsed all of a sudden. Yes that does happen, I've seen it and tested it myself.

Anyway. Thank you for all the reviewers on my last chapter, but I've decided to forego a 'beta'. I have a friend who reads it over for me and if it's not done well after that then it's not done well. I'm not a professional writer, I am a person who's writing for the hell of it.

--------------------------------------------  
Chapter 9: The Big News  
--------------------------------------------

"Yash," Kagome whined the morning after her visit with Kouga, "why does my head hurt? I feel hung over."

"You practically are," he said with a laugh as Kagome rolled onto her stomach, "I saw the ice cream carton you and Sango devoured, and I'm surprised your not in a coma right now."

Kagome looked at him, perplexed, "I don't know what your talking about." He indicated to the chocolate ice cream carton, chocolate syrup, chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream, along with the strawberry carton.

"You ate enough chocolate to kill a dog," he said, staring down at her, "I think I might want to have you tested for diabetes now."

Kagome smiled, "I'm not going to turn into a diabetic. Sango just does this whenever I get depressed. We gorge out on a ton of chocolate and then get… stupid. Don't be surprised if she turns out pregnant now."

InuYasha wrinkled his nose, "I don't want to know what she does when on a sugar high, although you passed out pretty quickly. I thought you were dead until I saw your breathing was regular."

Kagome smiled, and got up, then realized something, "you couldn't put me in pajamas?"

InuYasha shook his head, "nope. You wouldn't sit still long enough."

"Thanks a lot," she said, moving to grab her robe that was hanging off the bed post, but InuYasha seized her around the waist and pulled her close to him, her back against his chest.

"InuYasha," she groaned as he kissed her neck, "we… -- saved by the intruders."

Kagome giggled as InuYasha flopped down on the bed, and she quickly pulled on her robe and went to the bedroom door.

"Hey Rin," Kagome said with a smirk.

"Was I interrupting something?" she asked, looking timidly into the room.

"Yes," InuYasha called, while Kagome said no.

"Well you two get dressed and come downstairs," she said with a smirk, "Miyouga claims to have some big news."

**In the Family Room**

"What's up Miyouga?" InuYasha asked when him and Kagome went downstairs.

"I have some… information on a man," the small man replied, looking at Kagome, "it would seem he's a reporter writing a story about Kagome's break up with that football player and her recent engagement to InuYasha."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked angrily, grabbing a paper Miyouga was holding up.

"This man," he said, "left no name but he called me today. He said he knows of your engagement to Kagome, and knows the truth about _everything._"

Kagome was shocked,

"He said that he'll keep it a secret," Miyouga said, "for now. But you two'd better be on your best behavior. Especially with the big show coming up next week."

"What show?" InuYasha asked, looking at Kagome and Sesshoumaru who both looked guilty of not telling him something.

"We didn't tell you because you'd freak out," Kagome said, "but Sesshoumaru and I are hosting a show next Saturday at the new hotel that was just built. 'The Hilton' I think it's called. A American chain hotel that is huge. To build up the guest rates there, and promote the magazine, and my own work, there will be a runway show there."

"Why would I freak out?" he asked angrily, "I'm the co-owner of this damned magazine. I'm YOUR EDITOR! You think I wouldn't notice something like this?"

"That's not it," Kagome said, turning in her seat to face him, "it is small. Only who needs to know will know."

"And I don't need to know?" he asked, anger rising.

"Yash," Kagome tried, taking his hand, which he snatched away. "Listen, this is not a big deal. I am trying to secure a extra line to put into my portfolio. Fashion photographers do everything, not just magazine work. This could get me somewhere huge. You weren't told because there wasn't much for you to do with it."

"You could have told me though," he said. He was acting like a child, and it was making Kagome angry.

"GROW UP," she roared, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her, "IT'S JUST A FASHION SHOW! WHO CARES IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING. IT HAS ALREADY BEEN DONE UP AND ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS FIND MODELS."

InuYasha stared at her. This was the Kagome he remembered from high school. He wouldn't tell her this, but when they were younger he always had a slight crush on Kagome because of her temper. The way she commanded a ton of people with just her yelling.

"You are so hot when your mad," he said, wrapping a arm around her and jerking her into his lap.

"You're a idiot," she giggled, kissing him lightly on the cheek, "but I have work to do. I need to buy some stuff for my baby."

"YOUR WHAT!" Rin and Sesshoumaru gasped.

"The camera," InuYasha sighed, as Kagome got up. "She loves it more than she does me."

"Of course I do," she said with a smirk, "that's why your coming with me."

InuYasha grumbled something as Kagome dragged him to her car, "Kagome you should let me get you a new car."

"What's wrong with my car?" she asked, looking down at her 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit, which she had custom painted blue with grey ghost flames across the body.

"It's ancient," he replied, getting into the passengers seat, "and ugly."

"DON'T CALL IT UGLY!" she shrieked, instantly she started patting the dash board, "don't listen to him Joe. He didn't mean it, your not ugly."

"You named your car Joe?" he asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with Joe?" she asked innocently, "it reminds me of this kid I met when I was doing a internship in the states. His name was Joe and he was a idiot. The car is weird, so I named him Joe."

"You know vehicles are normally named after women," he replied, staring at the woman beside him.

"I know," she said with a smile, backing up and leaving, "but Joe suit's the car. So that will be its name."

"You still need a new car," he grumbled as 'Joe' backfired and stalled, causing Kagome to restart the engine and take off.

"Miso have you figured out how two children were able to get married?" the boss asked.

"I've worked something out," Miso replied with a wicked grin. "Apparently, because the marriage laws didn't come into effect until the last 15 years, Kagome and InuYasha's parents were able to marry them as children knowing a arranged wedding wouldn't work in the future. With paperwork from both parents signed, the young couple were married, but it also says that when they both learn of the truth, if so wanted, they'd stay together one year. In that time frame they can get to know each other, and if they still do not agree, they can divorce."

The boss nodded, "I see. But it makes no sense. Why would the Higurashi and Taisho families want their children to marry? InuYasha is not the oldest child in his family, and Kagome is."

"Ah," Miso said with another smirk, "but it was signed by InuYasha's mother. He never knew of his father and who he really was until he was already in middle school. Raised by his mother and step father, InuYasha was indeed the oldest child. Although he carried his birth fathers name, he was the oldest of the Tanaka family."

The boss grinned, "How can we make this work?"

"I'm still working on that," Miso said with a shrug, "but it would seem that the parents InuYasha had, are dead. His birth mother and stepfather were killed in a car crash 5 years ago by a driver on a cell phone. That driver died in the hospital after being projectile out of his vehicle. That driver was InuYasha's birth father."

"Ironic," the boss said, "so we'll have to find another way to get the reason out of why they are married."

Miso nodded, he was already working on the story, and he was trying to find out why the young couple is in this situation. As he left his bosses office to go to his own, Miso was almost frustrated with how this would work.

"I go from getting the scoop on Kagome breaking up with a famous kid," he said to himself, "to figuring out why she's married."

"I have some information for you," said a woman's voice when he entered his office.

"Who are you?" Miso asked.

"Someone who can tell you why Kagome and InuYasha were married," the woman said with a grin, "along with tell you why

Kagome and Kouga are no more. It kind of goes hand in hand."

"Please," he said with a smirk, "do tell."

**Kagome and InuYasha**

"Kagome what are we doing here?" InuYasha asked after they left the camera store and were now in front of a store that had light pink and blue writing on the front. He couldn't read what the writing said, so he just followed her in.

"I have news of my own," Kagome said with a grin.

"What's up?" he asked, following her past the store and towards another one. It turned out to be a restaurant. As they were seated, Kagome wasn't sure whether to tell him strait out, or wait until after they've eaten. Instead she just took his hand, and played with his fingers.

"What can I get you?" the waiter asked them, looking down at Kagome intently.

"Just a water for me thanks," she said, smiling up at the man.

"I'll have a T-Bone steak," InuYasha said staring at the menu cover, seeing some stuff on it, "medium well, and ramen on the side."

The boy looked at him strange, "okay. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Coke," InuYasha said, looking at Kagome, who was busy still playing with his hand. "Kagome what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, "it's actually good."

"Spit it out," he said, trying to figure the girl out.

"I'm pregnant."

A.N. DUN DUN DUN! YAY CLIFFIE! I hope you like this chapter. hehehe, The next one will be much longer because this one was pretty short. Review!!

P.S. Go check out my new story. It's not really new, but it's been revised. It's called Samantha. Yeah stupid, but I'll change the title soon enough.


	10. The Model

**A.N. I plan on this chapter, and **_**Extremely **_**to be very long. So I will be adding to the story all week, when I get the chance. Today is Monday, and I'm hoping to have at least 15 pages (on Microsoft processor) to be written by Friday, which is my next day I can get on the computer. I have paper though, so I can add to it when I get a jolt. ENJOY!**

**P.S. Sesshoumaru's a little OOC in this chapter. I know it sucks, but it goes with what will happen in like… one scene. **

--------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 11: The Model**  
--------------------------------------------

"Why are you here?" InuYasha asked the man.

"I got a memo from my manager," he replied smoothly, "to meet with the head photographer of your magazine. They just said to speak with Taisho."

"What?" InuYasha asked, nobody knew about Kagome and him actually being married, and she wouldn't change her name until she decided whether she really wanted him.

"I was told to speak with Taisho," he replied, "you are Taisho, but I know you are not the photographer."

"I am not," InuYasha replied, "are you now a model?"

The man nodded, "I am. And I would please like to see your photographer, can you tell me where he is located."

"_She,_" InuYasha sneered, "is indisposed at the moment. I will set you a appointment with her and you can go to her office tomorrow. That is when we have the interview."

"That might do," the other man replied, looking at his watch, "contact my manager then and we'll see what we can do."

InuYasha nodded, "Lonny will show you to the door."

After the other man left, he instantly went to find his brother. When he did, he was more than angry.

"Sesshoumaru why did you contact Naraku's manager for the show?" he asked, barging into his brother's room without a introduction or even a knock. What he saw made him scream… like a girl.

"INUYASHA GET OUT!" Rin shrieked, throwing something hard and heavy at him, which hit the door just as InuYasha shut it.

"I'll come back later then," he said, "now… let's go find Kagome. We have business to finish."

When he got to their room, InuYasha couldn't see Kagome anywhere. _Maybe she's in her 'office'_, he thought, and headed to the room Kagome vacated when she moved into InuYasha's. _I knew it, _he groaned to himself, _she's at the computer. Working… again._

"Kagome," he called, moving to the space behind her desk chair to see what she was working on, "what are you doing now?"

She looked up at him, confused at who he was a moment before smiling, "it's a picture of you, Miroku, Sango and I in high school. We weren't even close, in any way, and yet here it is. I found it in a album and decided to scan it and play with it a bit. "See," when she pulled up another picture, it was just him and her. She pulled Sango and Miroku out of the shot and moved them closer to each other, mainly because of the way they were originally standing, with his arm around Miroku's shoulder and her arm around Sango's waist it was easy to put it so he was holding her instead.

"That's awesome," he said with a smile, "I love it. Can I have a copy?"

Kagome laughed, "of course."

As she turned on a light to find the printer and paper, InuYasha noticed she washed all of her makeup off, leaving her skin clean and… it scared him. She had dark circles under here eyes that accentuated large bags, and she looked very tired.

"Why didn't you tell me you haven't been sleeping?" he asked angrily, "are you having those nightmares again?"

Kagome looked confused, "what are you talking about?"

"You look exhausted Kagome," he ground out, then looked concerned, kneeling down in front of her, "what is it? You can tell me you know."

"I know," she said with a sigh, "but it's nothing. I just wake up in the night, and well… I don't go back to sleep for a while afterwards."

He nodded, "why don't you tell me these things? I can try to help you."

Kagome smiled, "it's nothing. C'mon, the picture is done."

InuYasha nodded, and stood, bringing her with him. When he started towards the door, he heard a sigh before she collapsed against him. When InuYasha turned around to catch her, he realized she passed out.

"Shit," he groaned, scooping her up in his arms, "SESSHOUMARU! I'M TAKING KAGOME TO THE HOSPITAL, BRING RIN WHEN YOU GUYS ARE READY."

**787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878**

**at the hospital**

When Sesshoumaru and Rin arrived at the hospital, InuYasha was surprised to see then so soon.

"Where is she?" Rin asked, she looked frightened.

"The doctors are doing tests," InuYasha said, leaning his face into his palms, "you know don't you Rin? Why she collapsed like that."

"Yeah," she admitted, "I don't know how you're going to take this. But you need to know."

"How often has this happened?" he asked, looking her in the eye. The seriousness and the fear she saw in his eyes made Rin tell him.

"Twice," she said, but put a hand over his mouth when he tried to speak, "shut up first. When you guys were in high school, she was getting her bachelors in photo. And well… with finals and working on a portfolio, Kagome didn't have time to take care of herself. She hadn't eaten in weeks, and she hadn't slept in almost that much time either. It almost killed her that time. The second was in college, she was playing around to redo her portfolio for a internship she had in the states, I'm not sure what it was because I knew she was good then. Kouga was obsessing about her being too skinny so he made her eat when he was around, which was always. So I guess she was tired. And now… it's probably work, Sesshoumaru told me how you guys have to almost carry her out of the office."

InuYasha stared for a minute, then jumped up when the doctor came out of the room Kagome was being held in.

"Are you her family?" he asked, Rin nodded, "I'm sorry but I can only allow one at a time. She's not very conscious. But she keeps asking for her dog."

Rin laughed, InuYasha scowled, "that'd be me. I'm her fiancé."

The doctor frowned a bit, "we normally only allow blood kin and married family members in. But you can go, she's been saying dog since you brought her. I guess your name has more than one part because she could only say 'inu'."

InuYasha nodded and thanked the doctor before entering the room. He could hear the man explaining to Rin what was up, but he was more focused on Kagome at the moment. And seeing her in person.

"Kagome," he called quietly, entering the room and shutting the door.

"Inu-" she couldn't finish, she smiled a bit before, "yasha. You-you came?"

"I brought you here you idiot," he joked, taking the seat next to her bed and resting his head on her thigh, "why didn't I see this? You were working overtime, I haven't seen you eat a real thing in days, and now your in a hospital."

"Inu-ya-sha," she sputtered, "it's… it's not your fault. I just couldn't stop. I-I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he growled, sitting up quickly, "I should have realized all of this was going on. Instead I was busy with work myself that I didn't realize how sick you were getting. It's my fault."

"No it-it's not your fault," she whispered, her eyes drooping a bit then she sneezed, "I never told you I overwork because I don't see it as overworking. It'll happen again I can guarantee it will."

"I wont let it," he said harshly, "your mine. I will protect you from everything, including yourself."

Kagome laughed, "you can't protect me from it all. I have to make mistakes, and if overworking myself to make those mistakes is one of them then I will do it gladly."

He scoffed, "scoot over."

She did as told and moved over for InuYasha to lay down next to her, he took her hand and placed it against his heart, "do you feel that Kagome? I want you to."

She nodded, "what is this about?"

"You," he said, "I'm going to make you this. As long as my heart is beating, it'll show that I'm going to take care of you. And if you don't want me to then too bad."

Kagome laughed, before snuggling into his side, "thank you. I'm glad I have you then."

InuYasha smiled to himself, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "I am too."

**Eavesdroppers Rin and Sesshoumaru**

"Now that is so cute," she whispered to her boyfriend before pulling out her camera phone and taking a picture, "now… to send it to Sango… wait she doesn't know about Kagome being a work-a-holic."

Sesshoumaru smiled at Rin, "don't let them see you taking pictures of them. It's apparently illegal. One of the photo interns working under Kagome tried sneaking a picture of her and InuYasha kissing in her office last week and he was demoted from being her 'personal assistant' to being errand boy. For stupid stuff, but since he's underage she cant kill him other words she would. You on the other hand my love, are her kin so it makes it okay in her eyes to harm you."

Rin laughed, "your right. But she wont find out will she?"

Sesshoumaru grinned a bit and led Rin away, "they'll let her out tomorrow. InuYasha will stay here until that time comes, so lets go home. Its getting late and I'm hungry."

"We ate dinner just a while ago," she said, looking up at the very tall man.

"I never said I wanted food," he said with a smirk. Rin giggled and raced towards the car.

**787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878**

**Miso and Boss**

"Good work Miso," the boss said, looking over the photo's of Kagome in the hospital, as well as photo's of her and InuYasha parked outside a baby clothing store. (a.n. no they didn't go in it, just parks outside it.) "so ms. Higurashi is a workaholic then. We'll start a extra little column to come out by the next issue. Headliner: _Kagome Higurashi: Workaholic? and Mother?_ Doesn't make a pretty tinkle sound… but it'll get a lot of readers."

"So it'll work then?" Miso asked, "I heard her sister talking to Taisho about it. I have enough information to write the whole column already."

"Great," boss replied, "how's it coming along with the other story your putting on them?"

"Almost done boss," the smaller man replied, "I think just to get some information on the show, I believe you did your part today?"

The boss nodded, "I have a interview with Mrs. Taisho tomorrow to be exact. It shouldn't be hard to get into the show, they have five clothing lines coming in, along with a extra 'shoot' at the end. She'll probably hire the first 50 men she interviews."

Miso nodded, "what if it's InuYasha who does the men's interview?"

"I don't know," the boss replied, "I'll think of it when the time comes."

Miso nodded before leaving the office. He hoped whatever information he had been given before, from that mysterious person would be true. He still wasn't sure who they were and didn't want any of it to get out before he had a chance to print it first.

**78787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878**

**The Next Morning**

**Scene contains a scene of sexual nature, it has been edited, if you want to read the original email me and i will forward you the link on my mediaminer account.**

When InuYasha woke up the next morning, he wasn't aware that he was in the hospital, but he was aware of the weight that was currently settled in his lap. He didn't think anything of it because he was used to waking up with Kagome still asleep half on top of him, but what got his attention was the warm, wet feeling he had on his neck, followed by a set of teeth.

"HEY!" he exclaimed, but softened when Kagome started laughing silently, "I'm guessing you feel a little better then."

She nodded, kissing his neck again, then his cheek and finally kissing him long and deeply on the lips, "I've been trying to wake you up for almost a hour now. I succeeded in getting some of you awake, but the rest took some time."

InuYasha looked down at what she was talking about, and would have blushed if she hadn't started kissing his neck again, this time leading a trail down to his chest with her tongue. He was a little stunned by how forward she was acting, but enjoyed it none the less.

"Guess what," Kagome whispered to him as she pulled his pants off as far as they would go, he was still lying on the bed.

"What?" he asked, kissing her when she was back to level with him.

Kagome laughed when InuYasha pushed her hospital gown up to her hips, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath; "I'm going to fuck you right here," she whispered with a grin, kissing him deeply. InuYasha smirked a bit as he fumbled to get the ties on the back of the gown undone, but Kagome helped him. It would seem that InuYasha and knots do not get along well.

"Kagome," he asked, he wanted to make sure she was actually ready for this, "are you sure you want to do this? I mean here? We're in a hospital, and your still sick."

"But I'm not," she said with a seductive smile, gently gripping his engorged member.

**-Edited For Sensitive Readers-**

"MISS HIGURASHI!" the doctor exclaimed as his crew burst in with a difibulator charged and ready to go; making her squeak in surprise and InuYasha 'growl' with hatred, "I AM SO SORRY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS A HOSPITAL!"

Kagome blushed but quickly pulled her hospital gown up, but didn't remove herself from InuYasha.

"I will leave you," the doctor said, "you can check out today miss Higurashi. Mr. Taisho, can I have a moment?"

InuYasha nodded and waited for the doctor to exit the room before letting Kagome up, "are you okay? Did they see anything? I mean yeah they saw _something,_ but on you? Did he see anything on you?"

"It's okay," Kagome said with a giggle, "I was plastered to your chest. If anything they saw the outline of my butt. You go see what the doctor wanted. Call the nurse in to unhook me from this machine too."

InuYasha nodded and left the room, a smirk on his face, _I think… I wonder if the stress is to much for her to get pregnant?_

"What's up doc?" InuYasha asked, not trying to hide the grin that was plastered on his face.

"Well Mr. Taisho," the doctor started, "I need you to fill some paperwork out, and I need to ask you some questions about Miss Higurashi's health history."

"I thought Rin told you everything?" InuYasha asked, "I mean… Kagome's my fiancé, but she doesn't talk about something unless it's forced."

"It's not that," the doctor said, "we found some issues on the x-rays we took last night. It would seem that there is some scar tissue surrounding her uterus. Now hold on son, I'm not accusing you, but was she in a relationship that proved to be violent in the past?"

"Yeah," InuYasha said, looking toward Kagome's room, "her ex used to beat her when she wouldn't do stuff with him. She never told me the whole story, but her best friend showed me the pictures she took of Kagome's body. They were going to call the police on him, but he sweet talked her out of it."

"Do you and Miss Higurashi plan on children?" the doctor asked, his face much softer than it had been.

InuYasha nodded, "we were talking about a baby. I'm ready for one, so is Kagome. But we really haven't talked about having one. She's still on the pill."

The doctor nodded again, he felt sorry for the young couple, "I am sorry Mr. Taisho, but you need to know. Because of all the bruising in Miss Higurashi's abdomen, her chances of having a child are very low…"

"How low?" InuYasha asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

"About 15," the older man said, "I am truly sorry. I really hope you two can beat all odd's on this."

InuYasha nodded and watched the doctor leave, and frowned when Kagome came out of her room, a huge smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her smile fading at the sight of her 'fiancés' face.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms for a hug, which she gave him, "Kagome I'm so sorry." He didn't want to let her go, he just wanted to hold her in his arms for the rest of the day; but that was disrupted when he heard the one person's voice that made his blood boil.

"KAGOME ARE YOU OKAY!" Kouga shouted, running into the lobby.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" InuYasha yelled at him.

Kouga looked at him a moment then turned to Kagome, "I heard you passed out again. I told you not to overwork yourself."

InuYasha tried not to growl like a animal when Kouga placed a hand on Kagome's cheek, but when he remembered what the doctor told him he snapped.

**bang-thud**

"KOUGA!" Kagome cried when he hit the ground. InuYasha had grabbed him by the shoulder and punched him square in the jaw. "INUYASHA! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"That bastard," InuYasha ground out, "fixed you up pretty good when you were together huh? Hitting you when you wouldn't do stuff, hitting you when he was drunk and wouldn't sleep with him. And always, it was punching you in the abdomen. That fucker fixed it so that you might not be able to have children Kagome."

Kagome gasped, "he… what?"

InuYasha nodded, and grabbed Kagome by the hand and practically dragged her from the hospital. He didn't say a word as he helped her get in the car, and neither of them spoke as they drove home.

**20 minutes later**

"Kagome," InuYasha started when they entered the house, she wasn't paying attention, instead she was reading a note left on the foyer table.

_InuYasha,_

_I have taken Rin with me and we will conduct the interviews for the models. She knows what to do, being as she is a fashion major currently, just take care of Kagome and tell her not to worry about a thing until the show when I'll need her the most. Miyouga has gone, his son's wife is having their first child and he found it fit that he should be there to see his first grandchild. Rin and I will be back late, I have business to attend after the interview and Rin is going to be speaking with the head of the internship program. Do not worry about a thing, just make sure Kagome get's better._

_-Sesshoumaru_

"That was nice of him," Kagome said, "damn today was the interview. Well I hope they know what they're doing. I guess… I don't know."

InuYasha sighed, he wasn't sure how she was taking things, and he hoped she'd be okay with everything that went on in the hospital. But his fears were reassured when Kagome walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to take a bath," she whispered, "care to join me?"

InuYasha frowned a bit, then realized that she was serious, and he grinned. Kagome giggled as InuYasha grabbed her playfully by the waist, and started leading her, backwards, up the stairs to the bathroom.

**78787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878**

**With Sesshoumaru and Rin: The Interview**

"Now I need you all to hurry and get out into the interview room," Rin called to the male models, blushing furiously that they were all in bathing suits, had great bodies, and were all trying to hit on her at the same time, "you will simply stand for us in a line then we will take individual Polaroid's. We'll get back to you in one day's time and let you know about the show."

All the models nodded and grumbled a bit when Rin left the room, still blushing, and sat down with Sesshoumaru.

"So…" he started, looking at he roster, "we will be looking at 25 male models, and 25 female. It should take about 1 hour for the entire thing, then you have your meeting and I have my own."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, "I mean can they do that kind of stuff? I thought reporters weren't allowed in

hospitals."

"They are not," Sesshoumaru said, "and how this one was able to talk to Kagome's attending is surprising. But the man found out everything; how sick she was, how she could've died if it got worse. And the most terrible thing was that he actually printed that Kagome might not be able to bear a child. How did he know about her ex beating her though?"

Rin shook her head, "I don't know. We'll figure it out in a while, the show's about to start."

"Don't sound so enthused," Sesshoumaru grumbled as the men filed out.

After all the men had been looked over, Rin shot 2 Polaroids of each, one of just their faces, and one of their whole bodies. It wasn't until the last one that Sesshoumaru decided to intervene.

"You must leave," he said angrily.

"But for what reason?" the man asked, his voice oily, a grin plastered on his face.

"You are of a tabloid," Sesshoumaru accused, "the chief editor if I am to be exact. The same tabloid that printed a story of my families issues for years has now gone to the extreme and made it worse. Leave here or I will remove you myself."

The man grinned wider, "I will go. But it will not keep me from printing about your family Taisho. Tell your sister-in-law I am much sorry for her illness and hope she get's better. Good day."

Sesshoumaru let out a noise that sounded like a growl and went to sit with Rin as the female models were assembling.

Once all the work was done, Sesshoumaru and Rin went to their separate meetings and decided to meet out front and go to a late dinner. They figured InuYasha and Kagome would like some alone time to figure out what they were going to do so they'd leave them alone for a while.

"I spoke with the owner of Naraku's magazine," Sesshoumaru told Rin as they were seated at their tables, "and he apologized for the article that was printed. But since it was a true article they cannot do a revise and tell publicly that any of it was a lie. He offered a condolence pay to me of $25,000, but refused to fire Naraku. After the show I intend to take them to court, I also got wind of another article they are planning on releasing about InuYasha, Kagome and her abusive ex boyfriend Kouga."

Rin nodded, "and that last model; he was Naraku I'm guessing?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "he took up modeling as a side because the magazine wasn't paying him what he wanted as editor and chief. I think he was going to use this show as a way to get into some of how we work for the other article. I am going to have InuYasha keep Kagome home as much as she can, and only bring her into the office when we have shoots for articles and when there are meetings. Until all of this blows over."

Rin nodded and smiled, "your such a good man Sesshy."

He smiled a bit and took her hand, "I'm glad you think so. I just hope all of this is for nothing."

**A.N. I'm done! With this chapter, and it's only Tuesday. The Microsoft thing said that I've written almost 20 pages. My longest chapter yet… maybe it's not that long, but it's the Microsoft wordpad and its never reliable. But who cares. There is lots of fun in this chapter… well I liked it, and then drama!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Answers From Me

**I am answering questions from reviews of **_**Chapter 11: The Model **_**that I feel I should address. It was my favorite chapter to write, and the least favorite to edit. Here is my link to the my MediaMiner account where the original chapter lies at; I hope you enjoy and check out all my work. MUAH!**

**78787878787878787878787878787878787878787878**

**SesshoumaruGal:** in the last chapter I put that Kagome was pregnant as a surprise. I originally wasn't going to put that in there, and when I said she is on the pill. Well that takes months to work, and Kagome wasn't on it long enough for it to be working properly. Both InuYasha and Kagome wish to have children, but because of the abuse she received from Kouga, it is hard for Kagome to conceive a child. I'm not saying she wont, and I'm not saying she will. It's all up in the air from where I left off. I hope this helps, thank you for the review. You were my first on the new chapter.

**FunniesKitten:** Kikyo and Naraku aren't together in this story. In any way or form, and if I've put that at one point tell me so I can revise it. I've decided that they will not meet for a while until absolutely necessary. And as I said earlier, birth control pills take a while, so Kagome's chances of pregnancy on them were high, but with what happened in her past it will be hard to have a child. I'm not sure how far I will go with the baby thing, I might make one… I probably will though, and I might just be a pain and put a miscarriage in there. It's all depending on the mood I'm in as I write.

**P.S. because I hate when people add their reviews and answers onto their chapter's this will be a separate chapter all on its own, that way if you don't want to read it you don't have to scroll for a hour and a half before getting to the actual story. Love ya'll!**


	12. The Show

**A.N. Well my last chapter was a success. I hope you are all enjoying the story. There will be much more to come so be happy!**

**1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515**

"InuYasha," Kagome said softly, running her hands through his bangs to see his eyes better. It was very early in the morning and Kagome hadn't slept much that night, or any of the nights in the last week since she was in the hospital. She kept thinking of everything InuYasha explained to her about having a baby. She was starting to wonder if maybe Kouga was doing it to keep her from having children in the chance that she married someone else. And she technically did.

"Hmmm…" he grumbled, one eye popping open to look at her.

"I want to try to have a baby…," she whispered, trailing off as she moved closer to him, "…with you."

InuYasha's eyes popped open, he was fully awake, "Kagome are you sure about this? What happens if you can't, or if there are problems?"

She smiled sadly, knowing that she might not be able to conceive, or even carry a baby to term, but she wanted to try anyway, "I want to try. Wouldn't you like to have a baby Yash? A son, or maybe a daughter? Someone so small that thinks the world of you and knows you'll always be there to protect them. A person who not just carry's your name but your traits, the stubbornness that makes you who you are, the fire that burns in your blood. Don't you want that Yash?"

"You know I do," he said softly, kissing Kagome's cheek, "but I don't want you hurt in case it cannot be. You know they always say, it hurts more to loose your child than it ever will to have it. I don't want that to happen."

Kagome smiled, leaning in to kiss him tenderly, before smiling seductively, "that doesn't mean we cannot try."

InuYasha grinned, "I guess your right about that."

Kagome squealed in laughter as InuYasha easily rolled her off him and had her pinned to the bed, gently nuzzling her neck as he wedged his knee between her thighs, "Kagome are you sure? I mean it's only been a week, and even though you quit taking the birth control doesn't mean that it's totally out of your system yet."

"I know," Kagome said softly, wrapping her leg around his waist, only to show him that she wasn't wearing panties, "but we can still try. And at the least of our worries now, we'll at least have fun making progress."

InuYasha smirked, kissing Kagome deeply, when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Kagome," they heard Rin shout, "InuYasha. Get out here, the show starts at 10:00 am sharp, it's already 7:30."

InuYasha groaned, resting his head on Kagome's shoulder, "I guess we'll have to resume this some other time."

Kagome smiled, kissing him again, "is that a promise?"

"Oh yeah," he replied, nipping at her ear before rolling away to confront Rin, who was still banging on the door.

-**2 ½ hours later**-

"So you have all your equipment right?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome as they were setting up the lighting on the runway.

"Yes Sesshoumaru I have all of my equipment," she droned, attaching a flash and loading the camera with batteries and film, "I even have a backup camera with extra flash and lenses if needed. But I wont."

He nodded, leaving Kagome to go set up for the shoot she would do after the show for the magazine.

"Miss Higurashi?" came a mans voice from behind Kagome, startling her slightly. She turned around to see a man she recognized, but couldn't place, "Onigumo Naraku. I am the EIC of _The Journal,_ I was hoping to do a article on you. Would you mind?"

Kagome shrugged, "work around my working and don't get in my way and I'll answer five questions."

Naraku nodded, "I understand. Then I will proceed and get out of your way."

"Thank you," Kagome said, not to nicely, but not rude either.

"How long have you been working with the Taisho's?" he asked, his five questions would all link together later when he started the article.

"About a month… maybe 3 weeks," she replied, setting up a reflector before testing the light.

"I see," he said, writing this down, "were you already seeing InuYasha Taisho when you were hired?"

Kagome was stunned, "um… yes. But I didn't know he was the person I was to interview with until the day of."

Naraku nodded again, finding a way that could twist this around, "was it always your dream to be a photographer?"

"Yes," Kagome stated vaguely, wishing this interview was over already.

"There is a rumor that your ex," he started, "Kouga, beat you while you were seeing him. Is this true?"

Kagome turned pale, "I prefer not to answer that. Last question."

"I get two," he said with a smirk.

"No," she said, "the rule was five, you already asked four. Ask me or get the hell off my set."

Naraku grinned, "is it also true that you are secretly married to InuYasha Taisho?"

"Get out," Kagome finally said.

Naraku looked at her, knowing fully that he angered her, stood up and left. Kagome stared after him for a moment, trying to figure out where he got that from. She wasn't going to tell InuYasha because he'd get upset. She'd figure it out on her own.

"Okay Kagome," InuYasha said, coming into the photo room fiddling with a ear piece, "the show's about to start. You gotta go get situated."

Kagome nodded, following the man out the room and into the crowded audience. She instantly got adjusted in the area she would be working in, a whole 2 feet, and got her camera ready.

-**one hour later**-

"The show went well," InuYasha commented as he helped Kagome set up her tripod.

"It did," she replied, smiling up at him, "except when Jonie almost fell on me. Other than that it was great."

InuYasha laughed. One of the models, Jonie, was being a little over excited when she stopped at the end of the run way and almost fell on Kagome. They were more than positive that in the film there would be a picture of her crotch later when it was developed.

"It's okay," he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her to him, "she didn't fall and you got a great view. It's a two for two!"

Kagome laughed, smacking him in the arm, "I guess. But now I have to deal with Primadonna models. Where are you going? You wanted to be involved, so your with me during the shoot."

InuYasha nodded and laughed, "what am I going to do?"

"I'm only wanting to shoot maybe 50 frames of each model," she started, "so you'll just give me the film and separate women from men, and the used film from the fresh."

InuYasha nodded, grinning down at her, "your so professional. It's really hot."

Kagome blushed, pushing him away from her so she could work, "are the models ready?"

Rin popped her head out the door leading to the models area, "almost. I'll send the first one out now."

-**3 hours later**-

"Finally we can leave!" Kagome exclaimed as she packed the last of her equipment up.

InuYasha laughed, hugging her awkwardly because of all the bags she had strapped to her shoulders, "how about we go home then?"

"Sounds good," she grinned. As she climbed into the car, Kagome thought she saw Naraku, but blew it off. She still didn't want to tell InuYasha, but knew he'd get mad if the article the man said he was writing turns out to be some piece trashing her, along with InuYasha and his family.

When they got home, Kagome unloaded her stuff into her 'office' and went to her and InuYasha's room. The second she flopped down on the bed, InuYasha pinned her and kissed her passionately.

"I have a confession to make Mrs. Taisho," he drawled in her ear, gently sucking on the lobe.

"What would that be Mr. Taisho," she asked, biting back a moan.

"I do believe I've fallen in love with you."

**A.N. DUN DUN DUN!!!! TEE HEE! So short. Only a few pages long, but that is the perfect place to stop don't you think? I love it. Review and I'll catch up soon!**


	13. The Announcment: REVISED

****

A.N. This chapter has been revised due to some confusion I had made a while back. Sorry for what I had done, and expect a brand new chapter to this story either later today or tomorrow

Chapter 13: The Announcement

"I do believe I've fallen in love with you."

"I have a confession myself Mr. Taisho," Kagome whispered, bringing InuYasha closer to her, "I know I've fallen in love with you."

-**One Week Later**-

"So you just straight out admitted that you've fallen for him?" Sango asked Kagome, incredulous that her friend would do that kind of act.

"Yeah," Kagome said with a giggle, taking a bite of her salad, "he was really…_ ecstatic_ if you know what I mean."

Sango laughed, throwing a crouton at her friend, "so are you guys going to try and have a baby?"

Kagome nodded, smiling softly, "yeah we are. But InuYasha thinks we should go to the doctor and find out when the best times are… not that we aren't going to try on our own… but yeah. It's best to know and then we'll go back in a few days afterwards to find out."

"Why don't you just try invetro?" Sango asked.

"I'm not having a baby made in a Petri dish," Kagome replied hotly, "besides, it's much more… natural to do it the old fashioned way."

"Whatever," Sango said with a smirk, "you've just turned into a sex-aholic."

Kagome giggled, "maybe."

****

78978978978978978978978978978789789789789789789789

Miso

"So she's trying to have a baby huh?" he said to himself as he snapped some pictures of Kagome with a small pen camera, "well that'll definitely go in the article. Especially because I gathered the info that she might not be able to."

Miso grinned as he wrote down some notes about Kagome, before taking a few more pictures. He didn't understand why Naraku wanted so many, especially when Kagome wasn't with InuYasha, but her friend… the one that told the media about her 'engagement' to InuYasha Taisho.

-_Ring Ring_-

"Hey boss," Miso said into the phone, getting up to leave, "I got the stuff. And some more info."

"_Good. I did my interview," _Naraku drawled on the other line, _"the way she refused to answer a few questions leaves me to believe that they are true. Although I know for a fact that she is indeed married to Taisho._"

"Why do I need more pictures of her?" Miso asked, knowing that he wouldn't get a straight answer anyway.

"_Because we never know when she's going to do something,"_ Naraku explained, clearly annoyed, _"now get back here and start the article. I expect you to have the three page spread done by Wednesday with color pictures. I will pick those myself."_

"Right," Miso said, hopping into his little truck and driving off, not realizing he was being watched.

****

78978978978978978978978978978789789789789789789789

With InuYasha

"So little brother. You've decided that you and Kagome want a baby?" Sesshoumaru asked InuYasha as they met Miroku for lunch and a 'meeting.'

"Yeah," he replied, a smirk on his face, "we are. But… I said we should see a doctor so that we'll know when the time is perfect and all that other shit."

Sesshoumaru looked at him, "because you want to plan out the days you can make love to your fiancé. That's not going to make it any better."

"Shut up," InuYasha barked, "that's not it. Because the doctor said that it'd be hard to have a child we have to take extra precautions. Kagome want's a baby, and so do I."

"You are not the fatherly type," Miroku said, walking up to the brother's table.

"Sure I am," InuYasha said with a grin, "I'm great with kids. I'd make a great dad."

"And I'm the queen of England," Sesshoumaru remarked before giving the waiter his order, "give me a iced tea, sweet with lemon."

"I'm not surprised that you are," InuYasha stated, replying to his brothers comment, "I'll have a coke."

Miroku grinned, "water for me. You two are stupid."

InuYasha kicked him under the table, "but yeah. The reason I said for this lunch is because Kagome and I started talking and we are going to plan the wedding."

"What wedding?" Miroku and Sesshoumaru asked at the same time.

"Our wedding," InuYasha replied, surprised that Sesshoumaru never knew about him and Kagome already being married.

"Well I don't know what I have to do with it," Sesshoumaru remarked, taking a sip of his just brought tea.

"You are my brother," InuYasha replied, "well almost, and the only living family I have left so you are going to be in it whether you like it or not. Miroku you're more of a brother than the popsicle, and I would really like you to be the best man. I sound like such a jackass, being all nice and shit but still. This is important, I didn't think this would ever happen to me. Especially with Kagome, knowing how she was when we were younger and all."

Miroku grinned, "hell yeah I'll be the best man. I'm not surprised at all that you and Kagome are getting married. Remember you had such a crush on her in high school after she beat that guy up?"

InuYasha grinned, "that was so hot. But…"

"She's really toned down," Miroku finished, "I know what happened between her and that football star. It's horrible, and don't be surprised if he crashes the wedding."

InuYasha nodded, "he wont. We're hiring security to cover the place in case he does, I'll beat him to a inch of his life if he manages to slip by us."

Miroku smirked, "that's a little far. Just put him in the ICU and leave it at that. He'll recover in time for the next football season."

InuYasha laughed, "that's hilarious. You're a real piece of work you know."

Miroku smiled, "I know. Now… what are you going to do for the honeymoon."

"I was thinking… Venice," InuYasha replied, "it'd be perfect. Romantic for Kagome, no where for her to run… unless she's a good swimmer, I should check that, and plenty to do because she'll take her 'baby' along and waste about 300 in film."

****

Kagome and Sango

"Where are we?" Sango asked as Kagome pulled up to a small shop with no windows and a black steel door.

"To my surprise for you," Kagome replied with a grin, walking up to the door and knocking once.

As the door opened Sango gasped. Inside there were many different types of dresses, from wedding dresses to bridesmaid dresses to dresses for children.

"Kagome," Sango breathed, "are you guys…"

"Yup," Kagome said with a wide grin, "we decided that we're going to start planning a wedding."

Sango grinned, hugging her friend tightly, "when are you wanting to do it?"

"Soon," Kagome said with a grin, "well not really soon, before the end of the year. We're going to do it all fast, and it's not going to be big. It's going to be amazing, and we have to get you a maid of honors dress along with a bridesmaids dress for Rin."

"So you're going to plan it and then settle a date after you've figured out when you want it to be?" Sango asked as her and Kagome looked through a rack of bridesmaids dresses.

"Yeah," Kagome replied, pulling out a simple but elegant blue dress with a small amount of lace and sparkles that would be about ankle length. "Try this on, if it'll look good on you then it will Rin too. Call me when you have it, I'm going to look some more."

Sango nodded, grumbling about something as Kagome went to find another dress or two. She came back with a burgundy short sleeved dress with a fluffy skirt and a corset style bodice with glitter and piping all around, and a sea green number that stopped just below the knees with no straps or lace, just sheen.

"Okay I found two more dresses," Kagome said, just as Sango came out of the dressing room, "that looks nice, but let's try these other ones."

Sango nodded, taking the two dresses into the room and trying them both on. After Kagome fixed the corset on the last one she was happy, it was the perfect dress.

"Okay," that'll be your maid of honor dress, "I want you and Rin to have different dresses so I'm going to order the green one in the same color and then I'll find me one."

Sango smiled, putting her clothes back on and putting her dress on the hanger, "I hope you're not too expensive. I'll never wear you again."

After Sango paid for her dress, Kagome ordered Rin's, they started looking for a wedding dress.

"What about this one?" Sango asked, holding up a off white strapless dress with white floral designs on the cinched bodice and full skirt, "it's beautiful and you'd look amazing in it."

Kagome smiled, "it really is isn't it? I like it, but it's too big. -_ruffles through rack_- And they don't have a smaller size."

"How about this," Sango said, "because it's not much bigger than you, we'll try it on, and then go to a tailor. I'm sure they can brink it in, especially because there's only like what.. Maybe two inches to be taken in at the most."

Kagome nodded, and went to try the dress on, "it looks good on me… I'll get it tailored. Then we'll go from there."

Sango grinned, "wow. All in one day you got the dresses for the wedding and now you just have to get the rest of it done."

"I know," Kagome groaned, "it's going to be so much stress. Just what I don't need, last thing for me now is to collapse again."

Sango nodded, not surprised in the least to hear her friend passed out from exhaustion again, "you need to take better care of yourself."

"I try," Kagome replied, backing out of the store to take Sango home, "but InuYasha wont let me take care of myself. He is so obsessed with my health that he takes it in his own liberty to treat me like a five year old. I'm surprised he didn't call me already. It's been 3 hours and he hasn't, I'm proud."

Sango laughed, "I'm sure. But what month are you thinking?"

"October," Kagome replied, "it's perfect. Not to hot, not to cold. Just right, it'll be from twilight till whenever you want to go home. I'm hoping we'll be able to do it at the shrine because of all the forestry and stuff that'll make it beautiful at that time. And the light'll be perfect."

"You're insane," Sango replied, "but it's nice."

Kagome laughed, "I don't like this feeling. Like… my stomach is in knots and I get all excited and jittery when I'm around Yash. I never feel like this."

"You're in love," Sango said with a grin, "I feel like that when I'm with Miroku."

"No you feel like that because you like him touching you," Kagome said with a grin, "but anyway. Behave and when am I getting a godchild?"

Sango laughed and got out of the car, "soon enough. We're just kind of being careful right now because Miroku started that new job, and wants to settle into it before we do anything."

Kagome nodded, "well I'm going to go home. I have a lot to do and I still have to tell Rin. Man am I tired too! God I hate this, I'm always freaking tired."

Sango nodded and went into her house as Kagome drove off, "I hope she's okay with what's going on."

****

78978978978978978978978978978789789789789789789789

3 Weeks Later

"Don't you think October is a little soon?" InuYasha asked Kagome, staring at the planner she made up, "I mean it's January and that's not a whole lot of time."

"It's a long time Yash," Kagome said snidely, "Like you said, it's January. That's giving nine months to figure the whole thing out. Besides how long does it take to pick up tux's?" she asked.

"About 15 minutes," InuYasha replied, "why?"

"I already picked out the dresses," Kagome replied, "Rin's came in and fits perfectly, mines been tailored. I still think the perfect place to have it would be at the shrine, grandpa is ordained so he can marry us and we'd just have to worry about music and food."

"Why don't we do it at our house?" InuYasha asked.

"Here?" she asked, "that would be nice."

"No," InuYasha said, pulling Kagome out of the chair she was sitting in to wrap her in a hug, "the house I had built for us that was just finished."

"The what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You heard me," InuYasha said with a grin, "I had it built when you moved here and now it's done. I had people coming in round the clock to finish it by spring but they were lucky and finished really early. Excruciatingly early actually… I commissioned the project about less than four months ago."

"I LOVE YOU!" Kagome squealed, throwing her arms around his neck before kissing him deeply on the lips.

"I know," InuYasha replied, pulling her to the bed, "and since I gave you a big gift. I want one myself."

Kagome laughed, crawling into InuYasha's lap before straddling his thighs, "I guess. Since you asked so nicely."

InuYasha grinned as Kagome leaned in and kissed him.

-**_BANG BANG!_-**

"What the hell," he groaned, "are we on camera or something? Every time we get started, them bastards have to ruin it."

Kagome laughed, "it's not that bad. We have the night… and we can 'work from home' if we have to."

InuYasha grinned and opened the door, "what do you want."

"Look," Rin said, holding up a magazine, it was Kagome and InuYasha on the cover holding hand's in the mall not long after Kagome moved in with him.

InuYasha groaned and quickly turned to the page with the 'special' and read aloud;  
"_In today's fashion industry it isn't all about the models and the clothes. It's mostly about the photographer. Here in Japan, our highest rising photography star would be the young and beautiful Kagome Higurashi. Born to a family of shrine keepers, Ms. Higurashi changed her destiny by becoming a professional photographer by the time she was 18. Now, at 22 she is the head photographer of the famous Tokyo Fashion Times, owned by none other than her husband InuYasha Taisho. Yes I said husband. It turned out that Ms. Higurashi and Mr. Taisho are truly Mr. and Mrs. InuYasha Taisho, and have been married for quite some time. They are already the country's it couple, and now they're working on being the country's it FAMILY. Yes, the Taisho's are hoping to have a baby, but due to a anonymous source, Mrs. Taisho might not be able to conceive a child due to 'stress' and a battered uterus. -_show's picture of Kagome in the hospital_-_

"Who the hell wrote this?" InuYasha roared, staring at a old picture of Kagome and Kouga kissing after a big game he won.

"The reporter's name is Miso Suigami," Kagome replied, looking at the magazine, "how'd they get that picture of me and you, or me in the hospital?"

"I don't know," InuYasha replied, "but I'm suing the hospital for leaking your private information, along with this Miso person."

Kagome nodded and quickly pulled out her cell phone, "Yes I'd like to speak with Sango Hauk please. -_pause_- Tell her it's Kagome. -_pause_- Yes I'll hold."

InuYasha stared at her, surprised that the first person she'd call is Sango.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said brightly in the phone, "you seen the papers? -_pause_- The one called _The Journal,_ -_long pause_- Yeah I want to sui this Miso Suigami, you'll represent me right? -_pause_- Thanks, yeah I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"What the hell?" InuYasha asked as Kagome grabbed her purse and key's and started for the door.

"Didn't you know Sango was a lawyer?" Kagome asked him as she was about to leave.

"No," he said, surprised to hear about this.

"Well she's now our attorney," Kagome replied with a grin before kissing him lightly, "I'll be back soon."

InuYasha stared as she drove off, "that woman is insane." The second he got in the house the house phone started to ring, "hello? -_pause_- NO I WILL NOT ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS._"_

And so the day went, with reporters coming to the house and calling him, InuYasha was more than happy when Sesshoumaru told him it wasn't illegal to take the phone off the jack and not answer the phone.

****

Four Hours Later

"Kagome what took so long?" InuYasha asked when she got home.

"We worked up the whole case," Kagome started, "considering it's not illegal to write what he did, we had to go and make it a case of him stalking me. So now we need a warrant to search his office and home and confiscate anything that seems suspicious, along with his computer, cell phone, and cameras."

InuYasha nodded, "what about the hospital?"

"That's another case," Kagome said sadly, "and unfortunately there isn't' another lawyer I trust. So we have to wait until this one is done before we do anything else. The next time I have a meeting with Sango you're coming with me because we have been 'outed' and you are my spouse so you're required to be there."

InuYasha nodded, hugging her tightly, "I'm sorry the whole thing Kagome. I know you didn't want a lot of people knowing about you're… problem."

"It's okay," she said, but he could tell she was crying, he felt the tears on his shirt, "I just can't believe a hospital doctor would tell a reporter that."

InuYasha nodded, kissing her head before leading her up to their room, "C'mon. let's get some sleep and we'll figure EVERYTHING out tomorrow."

Kagome nodded, allowing InuYasha to help her get ready for bed, and instantly curled into his body when he layed down next to her.

"I love you InuYasha," she whispered, kissing his bear chest.

"I love you Kagome."

****

A.N. IT TOOK ME 3 HOURS TO WRITE THIS! I FREAKING RULE! AND I'M SICK WITH A FEVER SO I SHOULD BE ASLEEP BUT STILL. I RULE! REVIEW AND YEAH… REVIEW!

We also have from a source that Kagome's problem might be from a abusive relationship she had while dating college football stat Kouga Lin. Is this true? We're not sure, but when asked about the situation Kagome preferred not to comment…


	14. The Hearing: REVISED

"I love you InuYasha," she whispered, kissing his bear chest.

"I love you Kagome."

--  
**Chapter 13: The Hearing  
**--

"I don't care if he's scared of me," Kagome said into the phone angrily, "he's a grown man for Christ's sake. I'm not going to hurt him, just take pictures of him. -_pause_- I can say that name, I'm not a Christian. -_pause_- I don't care if it offends you, if you don't like the way I speak or act then you can just forget about the shoot and have another prestigious fashion magazine in Japan shoot your model… wait THERE ISN'T ONE!"

InuYasha continued to watch Kagome as she yelled at the modeling manager on the phone before intervening, "I'm sorry we'll have to call you back" and hung up the phone.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" Kagome wailed, "I ALMOST HAD HIM WRAPPED UP!"

InuYasha laughed and pulled her into his lap, "calm down and breathe. Remember just because the doctor said you're health was up doesn't mean you can't still be sick. Just calm down for a minute."

"I cant afford to calm down," Kagome whined, trying to wrench free of his hold, "Sango's almost got the case in the bag. Just one last hearing and we've got the verdict."

"I can't believe it only took a month," InuYasha said, stroking Kagome's back, soothing her into being still. It had been a month since the fiasco in the tabloid about Kagome's personal life, they had managed to tell everyone that they weren't secretly married and disposed of the marriage certificate, and were now working on a real wedding.

"Guess what," Kagome said seductively, kissing his neck.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm really happy to be with you right now," she whispered, nibbling on his ear.

"Glad to hear it," he replied, moving to capture her lips in a kiss.

"You're too good at that," Kagome said with a sigh when she pulled away from him.

"Nope," he replied with a grin, "you're just easily satisfied."

"That too," she said, kissing him again. InuYasha groaned as Kagome rearranged herself in his lap to straddle his thighs, finding it easier to deepen their kiss that way.

"How about we move this somewhere more comfortorable," he whispered, kissing her neck and standing up, making sure that he had Kagome properly secured within his arms.

Kagome laughed as InuYasha laid her down on the bed, almost tripping as he made his way.

"Do you want me too…" he started, looking intently down at her.

"What do you think?" she asked, pulling his shirt loose from his jeans, "we've already done it before."

"Not that," he responded with a laugh, pulling her shirt off completely, "I meant do you want a condom?"

Kagome smiled, and leaned up to kiss him again, "if you don't want one then I don't want one."

InuYasha grinned, "did you ever make that doctors appointment?"

Kagome nodded, working the buttons of his pants off, "yeah. It's not for another week though. Something about this being a major 'season' for babies. Why are we talking about this now?"

"Because why you were busy I got you completely naked," InuYasha replied with a smirk, leaning down to capture her nipple with his tongue.

"You-you-you're evil," Kagome gasped, "I didn't…" she couldn't finish her sentence because InuYasha was teasing her so thoroughly she forgot what she was saying.

InuYasha grinned at her as he started removing his pants, "you know my dear, we're all by ourselves."

Kagome smirked up at him, allowing him to place her body as he saw fit, "yes my love, but that doesn't mean someone won't come home and find us."

"I will not apologize for anyone who enters without knocking," he replied with a smirk.

InuYasha smirked, "what time is the hearing today?"

"Three P.M." Kagome replied, "but it's still pretty early. I'm supposed to meet Sango to go over some stuff. There is a lot of media coverage on this, especially about our being married so I've gotta make a big deal, wave my left hand around and talk about our upcoming wedding. Speaking of which, because of everything that's going on, Sesshoumaru thought it would be a good idea to run the wedding and the things for my dress in the magazine."

InuYasha nodded, "you have to be the single woman I know who'll make love to her husband and still talk about work."

Kagome grinned and ran one foot up his leg before flipping them over so she was straddling his waist, "are you complaining?"

"Not at all," he replied, allowing her to kiss him passionately, until there was a bang and the door burst open.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME! AHHH! SORRY!" Sango had burst in the room and saw what was going on, and her naked best friend and instantly regretted it.

Kagome started laughing and laid her head on InuYasha's shoulder, "that'll teach her to just barge in here again I guess."

InuYasha nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist and rolling them over again, causing her to clasp her ankles around his waist, "but we're in a bind aren't we. Sango you'll have to wait."

"Cant do that," she called through the door, "the hearings been pushed up to noon. Kagome get away from him and come out here. We have 3 hours."

"I'm coming," Kagome called, pushing InuYasha away before kissing him, "remember Yash. We've got all night after the hearing."

InuYasha grinned and kissed her again, "is that a promise?"

"Anything less would be a crime," she replied, quickly grabbing a dress from the wardrobe and pulling it on.

"So my main thing to do is talk about how I met InuYasha here while visiting my mother and had a fling that turned into something else; and then talk about how the last time I came down we hit it off so well I decided to come back to him because my relationship with Kouga wasn't at all as perfect as it seemed?" Kagome asked Sango. After 20 minutes of talking about what the reporters might ask her, they came up with a story.

"Yes," Sango said, "and if they talk about the marriage just say it was a hoax and that you two were never married, but you are planning a wedding for later this season."

Kagome nodded, "we haven't set a date though."

"Didn't you both say you wanted it to be in the fall?" Sango asked her friend, confused. It was February and Kagome and InuYasha had a season they wanted the wedding to be, just not a proper date or whether it would be right or not. But they still have time in the end.

"We do," Kagome replied, "but considering that InuYasha doesn't really have a family outside the people here, and I don't really speak to mine we don't know how big it'll be. It'll probably end up mainly being you guys, his brother and Rin, Miyouga, my family at the shrine, people from work, and some models that I've kept in contact with after our shoots."

Sango nodded, "either way. This small wedding will get lot's of coverage from the media scandal made with this Miso Suigami. Speaking of which, InuYasha might be a witness, being your fiancé and all so he needs to be as vague as possible."

Kagome nodded, "and the hearing's been brought up to noon? Damn, I still have to call work, get some stuff done with a shoot I'm trying to get up, and talk to a caterer. We've decided on a meal, just not when the date is. We've even got a location, and I have my dress, and damn I never should've gotten it fitted. We're going to have to have this wedding soon, speaking of wedding we need a band… maybe just a DJ and that'll be it. I'll have the food set up buffet style with different foods… damn I got too much to do today. Sorry Sango I have so much to do and 2 hours to do it in. We'll se you at the court house."

Sango just nodded and watched as her friend raced up to her bedroom to start her business, then her cell phone rang, "Hello," she answered, "-_pause_- why did his attorney drop? -_pause_- I see and who is the new one? -_pause_- why him? -_pause_- I understand -_pause_- No I'm not going to let this get in my way. -_pause_- Why shouldn't they know? -_pause_- Good point. I'll be there soon. Good bye," and she hung up her phone, angry about the new information.

"Kagome you do know that multitasking is going to get your hurt right?" InuYasha asked as she raced around the room half dressed with a cell phone attachment in her ear.

"Shut up Yash," she snapped, finding the skirt she wanted, "yes the name is Higurashi, we spoke earlier. -_pause_- I understand your model is frightened of me, but assure him I'm not as mean as they say. -_pause_- HE'S 18 GOD DAMNED YEARS OLD! I'M ONLY A FEW YEARS OLDER THAN HIM! -_pause_- I do not remember ever working with this model -_pause_- we went to high school together? Sir I went to high school with many people. -_pause_- I understand he's got issues but I truly do not remember running him over with a golf cart. -_InuYasha sniggers_- Please inform him that I will not be allowed near any machinery that isn't a camera or electronics, those of which he is not allowed near. Will that make things better? -_pause_- Thank you, the shoot is for Monday. -_pause_- Noon, if he's late then he'll not work with another fashion photographer in the hemisphere when I'm through. -_pause_- Thank you. Good bye"

"I think I'm starting to remember why I fell in love with you," InuYasha whispered in her ear as she zipped up her skirt.

"Good to know it," she said with a grin, turning to face him, "now. When should we have this wedding? We just need to set a time, date, and whether we want a DJ or band, and when the caterers should show up."

InuYasha laughed, "you are relentless."

"Just busy," she called, rushing into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup.

"How about in two weeks," he suggested.

Kagome popped out of the bathroom, a bug eyed expression on her face, and a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, "'wo 'eeks?"

"Yes two weeks," he replied, kissing her cheek. "I can call the caterer, and get a DJ. You said your grandfather could marry us right?"

Kagome nodded and spit out the toothpaste, "yup. He just has to get the paperwork and have Sango sign it when we're done. I think it's too early. We're in the what… third week of February already? I wanted to wait a little longer."

"You've spent the last three weeks getting everything done already," InuYasha said with a grin, "and you've already got a dress right? -_Kagome nods_- and the girls have theirs? -_nods again_- Then we just need a few things. I'll do it all and you finish getting ready. Today is Friday… so we'll have it two weeks from tomorrow… on the 20th."

"How about we do it in… two months? That way I can get a few other things set up here and there," Kagome replied, not paying attention as she put curlers in her already styled hair and started to apply her makeup.

"Fine," he said, lying back on the bed to wait, "two months. I guess I shouldn't have complained about October huh?"

"Nope," Kagome called, triumph dripping from her voice, "because you my love just moved the wedding up."

"… so you're also a VJ? -_pause_- That's great. How big is your screen? -_pause_- Perfect. And your price isn't bad either. -_pause_- So are you free on the 20th of April? -_pause_- Great. The service starts at 5:00 PM and last's one hour. You can set up in that time and eat if you'd like. We have a caterer and you'll just tell them what you want, or you can just set up a list and eat with the guests it doesn't matter to us. -_pause_- Okay. I think I have something that we can give you for the first dance. -_pause_- Yes we are planning on it lasting until 2:00 AM, but people will probably be gone by then. -_pause_- Thanks, see you then. Good bye."

"That went well," Kagome commented, coming out of the bathroom, all made up and just needing a shirt.

"Your looking well," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist for a kiss.

"Nope!" she said, pushing him away and grabbing a lavender long sleeved silk button up shirt to contrast the dark blue skirt, "you'll ruin my makeup."

"For a fashion photographer you sure don't coordinate well," InuYasha remarked, going through Kagome's clothes and pulling out a identical skirt, and a identical shirt in different colors. The new skirt was a dark burgundy and the shirt was a pale mauve, "that'll go better. And it matches your makeup."

"Never do that again," Kagome said, quickly changing.

"Why?" he asked with a grin.

"My husband can't have better style than me," she remarked, buttoning the shirt up and leaving 4 from the collar undone.

"Ah but I can," he said, quickly buttoning the top button, "and don't leave that undone. I don't need men staring at you."

Kagome laughed and grabbed a pair of shoes to match her skirt and a black purse, after putting a extra lipstick and her cell phone and palm pilot in it she was ready to go.

"You called the caterer right?" she asked.

"Yes," InuYasha drawled, "everything is set. We just have to send out the invites. I even put the date and time and sealed them so they just have to be mailed."

"You're the best," Kagome said, hugging him, "you get a special treat when we get home."

"I better," InuYasha said with a grin.

"Behave," she scolded as they climbed into his car.

"I always do," he said cheekily, "now you ready?"

Kagome nodded and they took off.

12345678901234567890

"You guys just barely made it," Sango said, "and there's been a new defense attorney added. Suigami's dropped at the last minute."

"Who is it?" Kagome asked, looking around.

"Me."

"MIROKU!" Kagome and InuYasha both practically screamed.

"One in the same," he replied with a smooth smile, "it would seem that my professor wants me to take a case on my own so I'm here. He'll be supervising and everything… but it's my case."

"Why would they let that go?" Kagome asked, "isn't it a conflict of interest or something like that? Your wife is the other lawyer and I'm the one suing your client."

Miroku shrugged, "you watch way to much Law and Order. But I don't think it's a problem because we're not really family and Sango isn't the one doing the suing she's the prosecutor."

Kagome nodded, "well this ought to be a fun day."

InuYasha nodded and they went into the courthouse.

"Any new witnesses?" the judge asked, looking at Miroku expectantly seeing as he was a law student he needed to know everything.

"I call InuYasha Taisho to the stand," Miroku proclaimed, -**dramatic intake of air from the 'audience'-**

As InuYasha walked up to the podium he smirked at Kagome and gave the jury a award winning smile before sitting down. "Mr. Taisho," he started, "is it true that you and Kagome are a 'fashion forward couple'?"

"In a sense yes," InuYasha said, "we are the heads of a photo department in the magazine I co-own."

"So you are part of the 'media scene'?" Miroku stabbed.

"Technically," InuYasha replied coolly, "but we do not photograph or write articles for a tabloid like Mr. Suigami."

He nodded, "have you ever noticed Mr. Suigami around you or your fiancé?"

"No I haven't," InuYasha answered truthfully.

"Not once while you were out with Miss Higurashi you never saw this man?" he said, reiterating his first question.

InuYasha got smart and decided to play the cute guy with the jury being all women, "No. I could never take my eye's off my beautiful fiancé long enough to notice a reporter."

All the women in the room took a collective breath and sighed, making a 'awing' sound as they did so.

"What about in my own wedding?" Miroku said, "you said… and I quote… 'there was a strange reporter who kept taking pictures of only Kagome and I, but I guessed it was just a family member of their's I didn't know.' End quote."

"That is true," InuYasha replied, looking Miroku straight in the eye.

"And did you make a gesture for him to leave?" Miroku asked.

"No I did not," InuYasha replied, "I had no clue who the man was. So I did not question his motives for being at a wedding."

"What about while Miss Higurashi was in the hospital?" Miroku asked, "did you not hear him or see him while you were in the, waiting room?"

"No," InuYasha stated.

"No further questions," Miroku said, knowing he got no where with InuYasha.

"Your witness," the judge said to Sango.

"Mr. Taisho," she started, "how long have you been seeing my client?"

"For 4 months," InuYasha replied his rehearsed line.

"Wasn't she in a relationship with Kouga Lin?" Sango asked, knowing this would come out wrong.

"Yes she was," InuYasha replied.

"Why did you two keep a affair secret for two months before she moved with you?" Sango asked.

"When Kagome and I met… personally," he started, "we got off nicely. Both in separate relationships, and it progressed into a long term once she went back to Tokyo."

Sango nodded, "and when did you two decide to come clean with it all?"

"About two months ago," he said. "Kagome had come home to visit her family and we met at dinner where her mother and my adopted father had us accompany them. We hit it off well and I had to get her back. I knew she was serious in her relationship, but we are right. With Kagome I am truly happy, and with me Kagome has a light in her eyes I've never seen her with." All the women sighed again, and Kagome grinned up at him.

"So you 'stole' her away from a serious boyfriend because you were 'right'?" Sango asked.

"Technically," he said, "I knew that if she didn't want to be with me then it was her right. But I gave her the choice, and Kagome came home with me. Not long after that we got engaged."

Sango nodded, "and in the time you two were together you never once saw Mr. Suigami?"

"Well I saw him at your wedding," InuYasha replied, "not knowing who he was. We let him photograph us, but never noticed that he continued to follow us."

"How did Mr. Suigami get the information that Ms. Higurashi might not be able to have children?" Sango asked.

"I do not know," InuYasha replied, "we went to the hospital and found that the doctor she saw never told him. We are guessing it might have been a nurse he found, there was never anyone found as to who told him."

Sango nodded, then turned to the jury, "no further questions your honor." The judge let InuYasha go sit before Sango started up again. "This is a simple couple in little words. They both work hard and have led rough lives to get to where they are today. Miso Suigami squeezed his way into their lives and published information that was meant to be left at home. Not in the public eye. Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha Taisho are good people, Miso Suigami has almost completely ruined that with his article. The article that posed as one praising this young woman, was really passing around secrets and lies of her. Yes she might not be able to be able to bear a child, but should the whole country know this? No. Do you think this man should be allowed to go around, spreading stories that all in all ruin a entire company? I'll leave it to you to decide."

Miroku grinned at Sango as she sat down, "Ladies of the jury. Miso Suigami might have done something that makes him seem sick and despicable, but he is still a man working for his life. He did what he was told and there is nothing illegal about it. I only ask you this, would you prosecute a man doing his job? This man didn't spread lies… many. This man didn't put anything that wouldn't be found out later by someone else. I have nothing more to say. I just hope you think hard about what you will do."

Miso had a grim expression, he knew that no matter how pathetic the case seemed, he still would loose because of the women on the jury. Nobody wants a man to continue journalism after publishing a story like that. It's not even gossip, it's a families lives set out for the entire country to see.

"The jury will no deliberate," the judge announced, "we will recess until that time."

As they left the courtroom, Miso approached Kagome and InuYasha who were talking quietly to Sango.

"I want you to know I never meant to make any bad movements on your part," he said, his nasally voice bothering them deeply, "I just did my job."

Kagome and InuYasha nodded and watched him walk away towards his boss.

"That man?" Kagome said, "he was asking me questions… question's that were in the article. About Kouga and whether he hit me, and the marriage."

"What?" InuYasha asked angrily  
"I didn't answer anything… nothing that could make it any interest. He must be the boss," Kagome said quickly

InuYasha nodded, "he's the editor and chief of Miso Suigami's paper."

Kagome nodded, "oops."

"You all may come back now," the bailiff said.

The recess was short but it was a unanimous decision within the jury. Every person found Miso Suigami guilty. He lost his license as a professional photographer and can't work for another magazine or tabloid in the country.

THE END!

A.N. And there is the true end of this chapter. I hope it was long enough. I know it was for me. And review! I have to know everything! ENJOY!

ME!

One Hour Later

A.N. YAY! YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!

+

+

+

+

+

+

+

+

+

+

+

+

+

+

+

+

+

+

+

+

JUST KIDDING!

At the Courthouse

20 minutes later

with Kagome and InuYasha

45 minutes later

-EDITED FOR SCENE RATHER NOT DISCUSSED HERE-

Now

A/N: This chapter has also been revised. Just to fix it up a little, make it more polished. I'll probably be revising the next few. But just a reminder, in the end of today for sure there will be a new chapter added to this story! THEN I'M GOING TO WORK ON _EXTREMELY._ Hope you all are enjoying yourselves, and I hope you'll also notice the mild changes I've made!

Last Time


	15. For the world

**Alrighty then. Well it would seem that it's been forever since I updated, and it's not because I forgot (although I did for a bit) but the last few months have been horrible for my family and I. I can assure you that I will update soon though. Not sure when, but I will. Just to tell you. Cya'll later!**

**ME**


	16. The Results

()()()()() ()()  
**Chapter 15:  
**()()()()()()()

"InuYasha how much longer?" Kagome asked. They were sitting in the car, waiting for the test results of a home pregnancy test before entering the doctors office. It had been a week since the hearing, and Kagome had a strange feeling. She knew that it was pretty early to tell, but she got the test and had taken it before they left to go to the doctor. Now they were waiting outside his office, the test sitting on the dash, and a jumpy Kagome waiting to find out if she was pregnant of if they'd have to try again.

"One more minute," he replied, grabbing her hand, "it said it takes 10 minutes… it's been nine. Besides, we'll have the doctor take another test to find out and then we'll know for sure."

Kagome nodded and leaned over to kiss him, "I hope we are pregnant. I don't think I can take another damned test saying we aren't."

InuYasha nodded and kissed her back, "I know. And don't worry, I'm sure of it this time."

Kagome nodded with a grin and squeezed his hand, before grabbing the little test and looking at it.

"Positive," she read.

"Well Ms. Higurashi," the doctor started, "the home test you took said you are pregnant. But I'm glad you wanted me to take a blood test to be sure. We'll know in less than one day."

Kagome nodded and leaned into InuYasha, who was sitting next to her in a chair, "I was also worried that I might not be able to carry a baby to full term. I mean, the scar damage that I have… would it create any problems?"

The doctor looked at her a moment, "It can. The main thing would be is that once you've hit your 22-26th week we'd have to put you on bed rest until the time came for you to give birth."

"Thank you," Kagome said, standing to shake his hand. The doctor nodded and followed them out.

"I only ask that you be careful, and don't overstrain yourself," he instructed, "with your track record of overworking you can do damage to the baby."

InuYasha grabbed her hand and looked at the doctor, "she wont be working much after a certain point in her pregnancy. I'll make sure of it."

The doctor looked at the two of them for a minute and then smiled, "I hope you do. Make sure she doesn't over stress and that she eats properly. Other than that we have no real worries."

InuYasha and Kagome thanked the doctor and paid their fee before going home. "So…" he started, "what do you think?"

"About what?" she asked, looking out the window.

"This," he replied, "being pregnant… and the fact that once you hit your second trimester I'm forcing you to take a maternity leave. You will only be needed if Sesshoumaru and I say so… and that won't be too much. It's a down season."

Kagome snorted, "I don't know. There's a workshop in a few months I wanted to go to in Tokyo… but I guess my career will have to take a backburner to my giving birth to your child."

InuYasha grinned and leaned over to kiss her, they were at a stop light and as he did so, a car beside them honked, and Kagome looked over to see Sango and Miroku in the car beside them. Kagome grinned and waved at them as InuYasha hit the accelerator and tore off just as the light turned green.

"InuYasha," she whined as they pulled into the driveway, "what'd you do that for?"

"They're coming over here," he said with a grin, "and I beat them."

Kagome smiled as she saw their friends pull into the driveway.

"Cheater," Miroku mumbled as he and Sango climbed out of their car.

"Guess what!" Kagome said with a huge grin.

"Your pregnant?" Sango joked.

"You ruined it," Kagome pouted, "you weren't supposed to know."

"I didn't," Sango said, "but really? Your pregnant? THAT'S GREAT!"

Kagome grinned, but threw a shoe at Miroku who was patting InuYasha on his back, a huge grin on his face.

"We're not really sure actually. But guess what else," Kagome grinned.

"I don't even want to try," Sango said with a smirk.

Kagome laughed, "the wedding's in a week."

"We already know that," Sango replied, "you told us last week. I have the day, and surprisingly Miroku's school had no problems with it."

Kagome grinned and they all sat in the living room, talking and joking around a bit before Miyouga came in, grumbling about some young man trying to sneak around the house.

"What?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"This man," Miyouga said with a exasperated sigh, "he was looking into a window. I kicked him off the grounds threatening to call the police. He left… but he'll be back."

Kagome stared at him for a minute and then pulled out her cell phone and left the room.

-**ten minutes later**-

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO BE IN MY LIFE!" they could hear Kagome screaming, "I DON'T WANT YOU HERE. GO BACK HOME AND STAY THERE!"

Everybody stared at where Kagome was standing and could almost picture her angry face, it bothered them. Then all of a sudden, she started speaking quietly. Not even Sango had good enough hearing to understand what she was saying. "Right. I know where it is. 20 minutes. Be there, it'll take that long to get there for me." When she came out of the room, she still looked angry, but was holding her purse and a set of keys.

"Who was that?" InuYasha asked, although he had a pretty good idea who.

"Someone," she said, "I'm sorry guys. But I have a meeting. I'll see you later."

"Wait," InuYasha said, almost growling, "who was that? And where is it you're meeting him?"

"I told you," Kagome snapped, "it was someone and I'm meeting him for a professional meeting. It is none of your concern for the time being. Let me go."

"It was Kouga wasn't it?" he sneered, "your running off to find him again aren't you?"

"InuYasha," she said reasonably, "it's not like that."

"Right," he said haughtily, "because it's every day you go to meet your abusive ex boyfriend for lunch. Gonna reminisce over old times?"

Kagome stared at him for a second, then turned around and left. InuYasha stayed there, surprised that she didn't fight back, and watched as she tore out of the driveway.

"What was that about?" Sango asked angrily.

"She's meeting Kouga," he replied simply.

"I mean, why'd she leave so angry at _you_?" Sango reiterated her last phrase.

"It's nothing," he replied, walking up the stairs, "sorry guys but I'm not going to be much company today. Come back tomorrow."

Sango and Miroku stared after him a minute before leaving, "let's go find Kagome. I don't trust her alone with that man."

Miroku nodded and followed Sango to the car. "What if he…"

Sango didn't give Miroku a chance to say what he was going to say, she pushed him in the passenger seat and dove into the drivers and was out of the driveway before InuYasha even got to his bedroom.

"Kouga," Kagome said, "I don't know why you're doing this. You've already got a career. And is there a specific reason why you want _me_ to shoot your portfolio shots?"

"I have a career," he said, mocking her statement, "I have a home. I have everything, but I want to get my foot into the fashion industry. It might be my only way of getting you back."

Kagome sighed, "I'll do the shoot. That's not a problem, you'd probably be good in a men's modeling catalog. Maybe we could use you for some stuff. But… listen to me and pay attention. I. AM. NOT. COMING. BACK. TO YOU!"

"So that's a maybe right?" he asked with a grin.

Kagome groaned and put her head on the table, "no that's not a maybe Kouga. Now let's get back on track. The shoot. Be waiting in my office at 8:30 am sharp or there will be no cancellations or rescheduling to re-shoot. This is a single time shoot for a portfolio. It will be done once, I'll have some stuff ready for you when you're there. Be showered and ready. I don't reschedule anything, unless it's your great auntie dying you have to be there. Do I make myself clear?"

Kouga stared and nodded, "crystal."

Kagome nodded and smiled, "now. This is a lunch meeting. How about lunch."

Kouga nodded and smirked, "Kagome." She looked up at him and raised a eyebrow, a signal that she was listening, "I read that you are truly getting married to this Taisho man. Is it true?"

Kagome looked up from her menu, and sighed, "Yes. It is true, I'm getting married. Why do you want to know?"

"I proposed to you once," he said softly, "remember? The night we met."

Kagome laughed, "you were shit faced drunk that night. We both were, I don't even remember giving you my number."

Kouga laughed as they both remembered the night they first met.

-**Flashback 4 years ago**-

_"Hi," Kouga said, walking up to a beautiful girl who was dancing with her drink._

"Hey," she replied with a grin.

"Care if I cut in?" he asked. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, and he the same on her, but she nodded and allowed him to sidle in behind her and dance. "You are very beautiful," he whispered in her ear seductively, making her shiver, "will you marry me?"

Kagome laughed and turned around, wrapping one arm around his neck and leaned into him to respond into his ear, "maybe you should ask my name first."

Kouga grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, "what is _your name?"_

"Kagome Higurashi," she replied, her hips still swaying seductively to the song, "and yours?"

"Kouga Lin," he replied, watching as she threw back the last of her drink, "care if I buy you another?" Kagome nodded and allowed Kouga to tow her back to the bar, "what's your poison?"

"Vodka on the rocks," she said, still dancing to the music.

The bartender poured her drink and handed it to Kouga, when Kagome had a 'epiphany'. "HEY!" she practically shouted, " you're that football star from my university!"

Kouga grinned, "you go to the university here?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah. What luck I have though, to get to dance with the hottest star on campus."

They both smiled at each other for a minute before Kouga leaned in, "if you want real luck will you meet me later?"

Kagome nodded, and listened as he gave her directions to a 24 hour diner.

-**End Flashback**-

"This place reminds me of where we had our first date," Kagome said with a smirk.

"Really?" he asked, looking around.

"Yup," she said with a grin, "small and rundown. Good food though."

Kouga grinned as Kagome took a big bite out of her hamburger, "you got your appetite back I see?"

Kagome nodded, "and some. I swear, if I don't stop eating soon I'll never fit into… DAMN! Sorry but I have to go. I'll wire you the money for my meal!"

Kouga stared as Kagome ran out of the diner, a strange expression on her face.

As Kagome drove down the road, she remembered how her appetite had been coming back full swing, and how she thought she was just getting fat. But she realized that her food was never truly enough, as much as she'd eat. She'd go to the bathroom later.

"I'm pregnant," she breathed, pulling over to the side of the road, allowing herself to just cry against the steering wheel.

Kagome never realized that a car pulled over just behind her, instead she continued to cry until the person tapped gently on her window. When she looked up she saw a cop standing there, looking worried.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked as she rolled her window down.

"I'm fine officer," she assured him, "just had a slight breakdown. I don't want to drive and have a accident. My fiancé might not like that too much."

The cop smiled at her attempt at humor but got serious, "are you going to be okay? Is your home very far?"

"I'm only a block away from my house," Kagome said with a smile, "I'll be fine."

The officer nodded and got into his car. Kagome watched as he radioed something in and started her car, she pulled back into the road smoothly before continuing home.

When she entered her house, she was instantly pinned to the door by a pair of lips. She recognized who it was instantly and pulled away, not really wanting to speak with InuYasha at the moment.

"Kagome," he said softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I…"

"I have a photo shoot tomorrow," Kagome said, "I'll probably be gone when you get up. Don't worry about anything with work. I wont need you, it's just a portfolio shoot. One frame for about 20 poses and outfits. I'll be home by 2 pm the latest. The doctor should call while I'm gone."

InuYasha watched as Kagome sauntered up the stairs and into their room, "she's still pissed."

When InuYasha woke up the next morning, true to her word Kagome wasn't in bed with him. But after he heard a crash and a curse he knew she was still getting dressed and late.

"Kagome," he called, getting up and walking towards their bathroom, "what are you doing?"

"I'm late," Kagome whined, quickly smudging on some lipstick and buttoning up her blouse, making sure only the very top button was undone so she could breathe, "call me when you get the call from the doctor okay? Cya later!" InuYasha nodded and stared at Kagome quickly kissed him and ran out of the room. He quickly followed and caught her just as she was about to trip and fall down the stairs, "maybe I should walk."

InuYasha nodded and went downstairs with her. "Don't let me find out he was doing… anything other than work," InuYasha warned, kissing her quickly, "I don't want to have to hurt this guy."

Kagome nodded and smiled, "It'll be fine. See you after."

InuYasha nodded and closed the door when she drove out of their property and raced down the road, "she better not get hurt."

"Don't jinx it," Rin said, slapping him on the side of the head, "she's pregnant. That's the last thing we need right now."

InuYasha stared at her, "how do you know?"

"I can see it," Rin replied with a grin, "the way she's eating. It's not just because you're making her eat. It's the baby too, she's supporting two so it's making her eat a bit more than usual. Even though she had a HUGE appetite before she started overworking herself. And… ever since we got home from the hospital she's gained a little weight, not in a bad way. Just she's a little fuller in the breast area. I'm not being gross so don't look at me that way, it's just kind of obvious. They're kind of… overbearing? When you're standing too close."

"I don't see that," he said sheepishly, remembering how much attention he'd give her breast's when they'd make love.

"You wouldn't," Rin said with a grin as they sat down for breakfast, "you're too obsessed with her breast's to care that they're getting bigger."

InuYasha smirked, "now I'm going to get more obsessed now that I know they are indeed bigger."

-**At Work**-

When Kagome arrived at work she was surprised to find she already had 5 messages waiting to be replied to, 50 emails from possible clients wanting her to meet their demands on shoots, and a meeting later with Sesshoumaru that would keep her at work later than she wanted. She sighed and went to her office to start before Kouga arrived. Unluckily for her, he was already there.

"Hey Kagome!" he said with a grin, watching as she walked into the room, "lookin good."

"Shut up," she said, glaring at him, "I just have some rules I go through with all models. Listen to what I say when I say it, don't talk back. And if I say that you're doing something that looks bad fix it. This portfolio is of you, but it represents me as a photographer. So don't fuck it up." Kouga nodded, and gulped.

"Kagome don't scare away the man," Sesshoumaru chided in his cold tone as he entered her office.

"Hey Fluffmeister," she said with a grin, "what's up?"

"Please do not call me that," he said darkly, "it is bad enough my brother and Rin call me such names. What the hell is with it anyway?"

Kagome shrugged, "your kinda hard… but it's fun. So anyway, can I help you with anything?"

"I will be overseeing your shoot with Mr. Lin today," Sesshoumaru remarked, glaring at the man, "do you have any issues with that Kagome?"

"None," she said with a grin, "can we discuss whatever you wanted for the meeting as well?"

"No," he said shortly, "sorry but I cannot. It would seem that the meeting and your shoot will be 100 separate because what I have to say cannot be heard by anyone."

"Aye Aye Mon Capitan," Kagome said sarcastically, "Koharu will show you where you need to dress and what rack of clothes is yours. The scene design will be on your mirror so pick outfits according to the set."

Kouga nodded and left when a young woman entered the room to show him where to go.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said when Kouga was gone, "did you meet this man yesterday after your doctors appointment?"

"Yeah," she replied, "he wanted to book me for a shoot and said he wanted to do it in person so I met him for lunch."

"I see," Sesshoumaru replied, "and you went alone?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah. InuYasha got upset but I don't care. I'm fine. No harm done. But come on, there is a shoot I have to conduct.

After the shoot, Kagome went on to answer her emails, telling one man that she was not going to have her set crew ship in water all the way from Norway because his client preferred that over regular bottled water. After about half her emails being replied or thrown away, Kagome went to her meeting with Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome," he said when she entered his office.

"Yeah?" she asked, hoping that she wasn't in trouble for anything, or worse, she was getting fired.

"I have recently come into the notification that you may be pregnant," he said without looking away from her face, "is this true?"

"Yes," Kagome said slowly, "but we're not 100 sure of anything right now."

Sesshoumaru nodded again, "alright. Thank you Kagome. You may go home now."

She stared at him a minute, "was that it? You couldn't ask me that before the shoot? Or during. It's not like we were going to be outed by the media. They're already in my life whether I like it or not."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said, "but you have enough issues. Go home. Do something with my idiot brother to keep him out of the house for a while. I see him far more than I've ever wanted."

Kagome laughed and nodded, "I'll find something to do… maybe he'll show me that new house that's being built for us…"

"It's done," Sesshoumaru said without looking up from his computer, "he's having a professional designer put together stuff for you to look at to decorate. Just hasn't gotten around to signing the papers saying you can move in."

Kagome stared again, "I'll see you later Sesshoumaru."

He didn't say, or mumble anything so Kagome just left the office and got her things to go home.

-**At Home**-

"INUYASHA TAISHO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Kagome yelled before she was even in the house. She heard some banging around, and then she was positive she heard InuYasha cuss following a laugh from Rin. When Kagome got inside she could see Rin laughing very hard on the couch, when she saw why it was because InuYasha had been peeking out the curtain and got himself tangled.

"Hi babe," he said, quickly untangling himself and ran to hold her, "how was work today?"

"Don't 'hi babe' me," she snapped, "why didn't you tell me the house was ready?"

InuYasha gulped and laughed, "well since the whole you might be pregnant thing, I decided that it would need some… baby proofing and fun things. So they're building a playground for when it get's bigger, and putting a pool, and then there's the nursery. That was never properly made so there will be a little thing off our room for the baby, just feet from us, then his own room when he's big enough to sleep alone. OH! Damn! I forgot about the playroom also… well that can be made from something else. So you see… we've got a few more weeks before it's done. Sorry I didn't tell you. Actually… it should be ready when we get back from our honeymoon."

Kagome stared, "alright you are no longer allowed caffeine. But really? All of that is being added?" InuYasha nodded with a grin, catching Kagome gracefully as she flung herself into his arms. "You're the best," she murmured against his lips, kissing him deeply when he smirked.

-**_Ring Ring_-**

"Hello?" Kagome said, "Yes this is Kagome Higurashi. -_pause_- Really? Wow... Thank you. -_pause_- I will. good bye"

"What was that?" InuYasha asked, "I'm confused."

"I'm pregnant."  
**A.N. okay I can't think of anything more to add. Yeah it was a lot shorter than the last chapter. Sue me if you don't like it. J/k. review and maybe I'll love you. Although those retarted 'great job update soon' are starting to get stupid. I know I did good, if I didn't it wouldn't be updated, so please, if you review. Make it a real one.  
**


	17. The Wedding Pt 2

**A.N. I am completely aware that this chapter is in between the results and my original Halloween chapter, but I realized that I need to add Kagome and InuYasha's wedding. So I'll do the wedding, reception and all that good stuff and then we'll go back to my original Halloween chapter… that'll also be fixed up here as well. So I hope that this chapter is nice enough to be considered decent work, I had to go and read the entire story over again because its been so long since I've written I actually had to make sure I knew what I was putting and not get anything wrong.**

--

**Chapter 16: The Wedding**

--

It was the day before the wedding, and things with the tabloids had started calming down, and InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were finding ways for Kagome to stay home from work because she was starting to overexert herself again and they didn't need her getting sick and loosing the baby.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome called from the bathroom.

"WHAT!" he cried, rushing in as fast as he could, "are you okay?"

"MY PANTS DON'T FIT!" she sobbed, holding a pair of dark jeans up, barely going over her hips, "I'M TOO FAT!"

"You aren't fat," InuYasha consoled her as she sat down on the toilet seat, "your pregnant. You're bound to gain weight eventually."

"But I'm only 10 weeks!" she cried.

"How do they know that anyway?" he asked, "one minute you weren't pregnant and the next you were and they were saying you were already a month along. That was just not long after you got into the hospital as well.

Kagome shrugged, stood up and went into their room before plopping onto the bed backwards, "maybe if I lay down they'll button."

InuYasha laughed, "don't try to squeeze. Just put on different jeans or something."

"All my jeans are this size or smaller!" Kagome wailed, "except my pajama's."  
"Well put on some slacks?" he asked, "don't they have mild stretch?"

Kagome nodded, "I guess I have no choice. Thank god I'm going to buy clothes anyway. Did Miroku tell you the news?"

"Yeah," InuYasha said with a smirk, "they're pregnant too."

Kagome nodded with a grin, pulling her slacks up and buttoning them with no problem, "at least these fit. We'll be home a bit later. We're gonna get me my fat clothes and I have to get the wedding dress fixed. I'm not as thin as I was when we bought it."

InuYasha nodded and followed her downstairs and to her car, "I still say you should let me get you a new car. Especially being pregnant."

"It's fine," Kagome said, "I went and had him fixed last week. I even forked out the money to put a new engine, breaks, and transmission along with whatever else was needed. Now it's jus at old body with new gear. It's fine."

InuYasha smiled and kissed her cheek, "so you're staying at Sango's tonight then?"

Kagome nodded, "Yup. Rin too. We're getting ready over there for the wedding and then we'll meet you at the shrine."

/

/

Kagome and Sango had spent the last three hours buying maternity clothes, picking out baby furniture that wouldn't be specified to a specific sex, and picked out a nursery theme that also be sex-nonspecific.

"You think we have everything?" she asked Kagome as they gave the cashier Kagome's credit card and home address for delivery.

"Yup," Kagome said with a grin, "damn it I have to pee again. Sango can you wait here for a minute?"

Her friend nodded as Kagome made her way to the bathroom.

-**ten minutes later**-

"I didn't think you had to pee _that_ badly," Sango teased.

"Long line," Kagome huffed, taking some of the bags from her friend, "so what now?"

"Let's get you and my goddaughter lunch and then we'll go get your dress re-fitted to accommodate the extra person you're hiding under there."

"DON'T SAY IT'S A GIRL!" Kagome wailed, getting lots of attention, "I want a boy."

"Nope!" Sango said with a grin, "it's a girl. I can tell. Just like my little slugger, no pun intended, is a boy."

Kagome laughed as they went to the food court, "I want a pretzel dog."

Sango laughed, "okay. Lets get that then, pretzel does sound good… with cheddar cheese though!"

"You read my mind," Kagome said with a grin.

After they had eaten and started walking towards the car, Kagome spotted a baby clothing store, "SANGO LETS GET CLOTHES! That way no matter who has what we can just trade!"

Sango laughed and agreed, "okay! How much can you spend anyway?"

"I've been working there for a while," Kagome said, "I get paid 60 bucks a hour, minus tax every two weeks… and I'm not allowed to spend a cent on anything… until today. So I would say all of it still minus the 500 we wasted in the store for furniture and themes."

Sango grinned, "that's good! I have a lot I can spend as well. I guess being promoted to partner really does help me out big-time!"

Kagome nodded and grinned, "Yup it does! Now lets go put money to waste!"

Sango grinned and followed her friend into the store, automatically squealing when she saw some dresses. Practically prying Kagome away from the baby 'biker' clothes.

/

/

"InuYasha why did you guys decide to make the wedding so soon?" Miroku asked as they had their final measurements on their tux's fixed up.

"Because Kagome is psycho and had everything planned in two weeks," InuYasha replied. "We just had to settle a date and let the people know."

Miroku nodded, "I see. Well her and Sango should be getting their dresses ready right now."

InuYasha nodded, just as his cell phone started ringing, "yeah?"

"_InuYasha,"_ Kagome said sweetly.

"What did you do," he asked.

**-With Kagome-**

"Well you see," she said sweetly, "I've been thinking, I kinda found this new nursery set. And I already bought one at the other store… but this one is so awesome!"

"_Does the other place have a return policy?" _he asked.

"No," she said, "and I don't want to go and buy a crap-load of nursery stuff, but Sango doesn't like either for herself so it's kinda… ya know."

"_Remember how I said there was going to be a little space in our room for the baby,"_ he replied.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "OOH! I'LL GET BOTH AND PUT ONE IN OUR ROOM!"

"_Exactly,"_ InuYasha said.

"Okay," Kagome said sweetly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"So?" Sango asked, dancing a green dress under Kagome's nose.

"Not that dress," Kagome replied simply, "I'm not paying for it. But I'm gonna get this nursery set because we have a little area in our room that is for the baby and then the nursery for after a few months."

Sango nodded and put the dress in her basket, "well I'm buying this. How about we go before we do anymore damage and go get our dresses done."

Kagome nodded, "okay."

/

/

**-Wedding Day-**

"KAGOME YOU LOOK STUNNING!" her mother cried as she ran into the bathroom.

"Thanks mom," Kagome said softly, checking that her hair was just right, and that her makeup wasn't smudged Kagome finally pulled on her wedding dress, "I look like a whale in this thing!"

"You do not," Sango chided, zipping it up, "see! It was because it wasn't all the way done. You don't even look pregnant."

Kagome smiled, as Rin ran into the room to hug her cousin, "thanks you guys! I don't think it'd have gone right if you weren't here."

"We didn't do anything though," Rin and Sango said at once, "you planned everything out before we could breathe."

"Emotional support," Kagome said, "remember!"

Her friends laughed, "your crazy."

"I know," Kagome sang, "now lets get my fat ass out to the wedding."

After stuffing Kagome and her dress into the car, and making their way out there they realized something was missing…

-**with InuYasha**-

"You ready?" Miroku asked.

"No," InuYasha sighed as they walked to the front of the group, "how did so many people manage to get invited?"

"Models," Sesshoumaru replied, "photographers, business partners we've acquired, people from work, and Kagome and Sango took the liberty of inviting some people from your high school. It's under 100 though."

InuYasha nodded, startled when the wedding music started.

When Kagome decided that she wanted to make a entrance, she hadn't really thought about what it was. So at the last minute they set the wedding up to where she would come up the shrine stairs and make her way to her wedding, making it a grand entrance. And she was still early enough into her pregnancy that the walking was good for her, even as far as it was.

When the music for the bridesmaids started, Kagome's head shot up. Then it was her turn.

-**InuYasha's POV**-

When I saw Rin and Sango coming down the isle I realized that this was it. The moment of truth. Rin and Sango finally took their places across from me, and the guests stood.

Coming up from the shrine stairs, Kagome and Miyouga started their way to me. I couldn't see her face due to the veil, but her dress alone was enough to make me hold my breath. When she finally got to me, I could only see red lips under the ghostly white veil.

"Who gives this woman away?" I heard her grandfather say.

"I do," Miyouga replied.

As Miyouga lifted the veil enough to kiss Kagome's cheek, I saw he whispered a quick good luck to her, before giving me her hand. When I raised her veil, I audibly gasped. Kagome smiled sweetly at me, her blue eyes twinkling with happiness.

As we turned to her grandfather, the ceremony started.

-**Normal POV**-

"Today we honor this young couple in matrimony," Kagome's grandfather started, "is there anyone who objects to this union?"

"STOP!" came a shout, "THIS CANNOT HAPPEN!"

No one in the bridal party was surprised to see Kouga charging up the stairs and down the isle.

"What is your reason for stopping the ceremony?" Kagome's grandfather asked, it had never happened like this in any of the weddings he preceded over. And of all the first one it did it would be his granddaughters wedding.

"I love Kagome," Kouga said, "she cant marry him."

"Kagome?" her grandfather asked.

"SECURITY!" she cried.

Three very large men came rushing down the isle and got Kouga.

"How'd he get in?" Kagome asked.

"He beat the two men at the gate," one said, "we were just headed up here when we heard him scream stop."

Kagome nodded, "detain him at the base of the shrine and call the police. There should be a squad car ready to come here in case this happened." The security nodded and dragged Kagome away. "Sorry," she said to everyone, "lets finish!"

-**At the reception**-

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?" she asked, tearing herself away from the less than riveting conversation she was having with a boy from high school.

"It's time for our first dance as a married couple," he said suggestively, pulling her to the dance floor as the VJ announced them.

"How sweet are they!" Sango cooed to Rin as their friends danced.

"I think it's cute!" Rin exclaimed, bouncing on Sesshoumaru's knee.

"So when are you popping the question Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked, grinning as Sango and Rin fussed over Kagome and InuYasha some more.

"Not any time soon," he replied, "I want it to be away from all the other weddings we know for the time being. But soon I believe."

Rin never heard it, but Sango did, and she thought it was great.

"TIME FOR THE BOUQUET TOSS!" Kagome squealed, "ALL THE SINGLE LADIES GROUP UP BEHIND ME! INUYASHA! HELP ME UP!"

Everyone in the reception laughed as InuYasha argued with Kagome for five good minutes about how her standing on a chair isn't a good idea.

"Your going to fall!" he exclaimed, "you have horrible balance remember?"

"Catch me if I do then!" she whined, "they do it this way on TV! I WANNA DO IT TO!"

It was quite comedic, and kept their guests happy, but InuYasha finally gave in and helped Kagome stand up on the chair, standing right beside her in case she was to fall.

"OKAY GIRLS!" Kagome cried, "GET IN A GROUP!"

All the girls were cheering as the VJ played the music for her, "ONE! -_Kagome pretends to throw- _TWO -_she pulls back- _THREE!"

Kagome launched the bouquet into the crowd, turning around as quick as she could to see the scuffle, laughing as she saw Rin tackle some girl who was about to grab it and caught it herself.

"I GOT IT!" Rin cheered, jumping up and down.

Kagome was laughing so hard InuYasha had to pull her off the chair and set her on it properly.

"Okay men," the VJ said, still laughing, "it's time for the garter toss."

All the single men groaned as their mothers or girlfriends pushed them into the group to catch it.

When the VJ started playing the music, InuYasha decided to play a joke having stole a pair of Kagome's clean panties earlier specifically for this moment, and hid them in his sleeve earlier after the ceremony.

After he slid his hands up Kagome's leg to pull the garter off her thigh, InuYasha noticed she wasn't wearing any panties at all, and raised a eyebrow at her.

"You stole my pair that was for the wedding," she said innocently as he pulled them out of his sleeve.

"AW MAN!" InuYasha cried, "I TOOK OFF THE WRONG THING!" The entire room erupted with laughter as InuYasha waved the underwear in the air, "I GUESS I HAVE TO TRY AGAIN!"

Everyone was still laughing as InuYasha did it again, this time he used his mouth. Kissing his way up Kagome's let, and removing the garter with his tongue and teeth, making Kagome squirm a bit. When InuYasha resurfaced, Kagome was bright red, and when he popped his head up for everyone to see, the room laughed again because he still had the garter in his teeth.

"YOU READY MEN?" he asked.

The men all nodded yes, most of them not even wanting to be there. But as InuYasha flicked it into the air, the garter flew… and landed on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"YOUR DOOMED MAN!" Miroku cried, "RIN CAUGHT THE BOUQUET!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Kagome," InuYasha said silkily as his wife bustled around the tables, talking to people and dancing with the children.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around quickly.

"It's time to go," he said.

"Go where?" she asked innocently.

"Home," he replied, kissing her softly, "the Venice trip is cancelled due to the bun in the oven. So we're going to hold ourselves up in the new house for the next three weeks."

Kagome grinned, "great. Give me one minute."

InuYasha nodded and watched as Kagome went to tell the VJ something, and then they slipped out.

-**reception**-

"where'd InuYasha and Kagome go?" Rin asked about a hour after the couple left.

"They pretended to slip out about a hour ago," Sango said, "they're not going to the honeymoon, but just to stay home for a while. Nothing major I think."

Rin nodded, "Sesshy! We get the house all to ourselves! InuYasha and Kagome officially move into the new house tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru smirked and quickly picked up Rin, "we'll see you later. I have business to attend to with my girlfriend."

Sango and Miroku laughed and nodded saying their goodbyes.

-**Kagome and InuYasha**-

"Kagome don't go in yet!" InuYasha cried as Kagome walked to the door, "I'M SUPPOSED TO CARRY YOU IN!"

Kagome laughed and waited, "well hurry it up then."

InuYasha laughed and walked up to her, hoisting her up like a feather, "ready Mrs. Taisho?"

"I was born ready Mr. Taisho," Kagome said cheekily as her husband opened the door to the new house and quickly closed it with a snap of his foot when they were in.

**A.N. this was a long chapter for me. I hope you enjoy! I know I loved writing it! Now I know this was supposed to be at the end of the chapters for recent updates, but I moved some stuff around and it's second to the last to a chapter that was written some time ago. But either way, I'll post this, and one more right after and we'll be done for now for me to work on other stuff!**


	18. Halloween

**A.N. Okay so this had already been writtin, but I've revised it a bit and it's fixed. The entire story pretty much makes sense now. I think so at least. This chapter has been tweaked and moved, and there is a brand new chapter right before it. **

**P.S. It takes place LATE after the wedding.  
**

--  
**Chapter 16: Halloween  
**--

"InuYasha why do you want to go trick or treating?" Kagome asked as she waddled around the room, taking random things from her fiance as he tried to put together a Halloween costume.

"Because it's Halloween," he said, snatching a pair of black combat boots from her, "and it'll be fun. C'mon Kagome, I found some stuff and you can be a pumpkin. Please!"

Kagome laughed, "you're acting like a baby. But fine, I'll go. But remember, it'll be your fault if I go into labor."

Kagome was already 8 months into her pregnancy, and the doctors said that she was lucky to have gotten this far along and not have gone into labor due to the damage she had surrounding her uterus. Now, she was hobbling around, waiting for the day she would give birth.

"You won't go through labor," he said, "and we're just going around the area, we'll come home in a couple of hours. I know you're worried and I wont let anything happen."

Kagome laughed and nodded, she was really worried that she would have the baby soon. She figured that it would come early, the doctors were saying it might happen because she herself was a premature baby, as was her younger brother, both being born just a month early, so it was a possibility that she might.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him, "but I don't want to dress like a pumpkin. That'll draw more attention to the fact that I'm as huge as a house."

"You're beautiful," he argued, pulling her into a hug, "and you'll look awesome as a pumpkin. Besides, Sango's going to be a little ghost and she's just as far along as you."

"What a great way of making me feel good about how fat I've gotten," Kagome replied sarcastically, taking the green leggings and orange shirt with a jack-o-lantern face on it and walking into the bathroom to change, when she emerged InuYasha was grinning, "I look ridiculous."

"You look adorable," he replied, playing with the sticky-uppy ponytail she made to look like the top of the pumpkin, "it's awesome. You just have to put orange makeup and a little black eye stuff and you're good."

Kagome shrugged and walked out of their room and went to the kitchen.

_Adorable my ass,_ she grumbled in her mind, avoiding Sesshoumaru when she passed him on the stairs, _I'm pantsing his ass when we're in the middle of the street._"Kagome what are you wearing?" Rin asked, walking into the kitchen as Kagome dug into a pint of ice cream.

"I'm a pumpkin," Kagome mumbled, pulling the spoon from her mouth, "InuYasha thought it would be cute."

"The face is on your belly," Rin cooed, walking up to her cousin to try and feel the baby, before talking to her stomach, "where's my niece? Wanna play with aunt Rin?"

"Rin we don't even know if the baby's a girl," Kagome mumbled, swiping her cousins hands away, "so don't say girl. It might be a boy and you're turning him gay."

Rin grinned, "I can tell. You're having a girl. Besides, the stuff I got you was for a girl, it's a thing."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "it must be a thing in this house. I seem to be the only one who is waiting to have a boy, InuYasha just spent a ton of money buying a dress for a little girl for Christmas because he wants her to be Christian like him and Sesshoumaru, but I really think it's a boy. Although a girl would be fun, I really want a boy."

Rin smiled, grabbed a towel and gave it to her cousin, "well if you have a girl then just try again and have a boy."

"Although the trying is fun," InuYasha interrupted, "I really don't feel like having all her symptoms again. Imagine how weird it is to have your wife trying to seduce you and you don't want to because your nipples hurt! It's horrible."

Kagome laughed, in the beginning, InuYasha had gotten sympathy pains and was feeling everything she should have. It really bothered him, because while he was constantly sick, Kagome was always trying to find ways to get him to sleep with her.

"I liked it," Kagome said with a smirk, taking another bite of her ice cream, "but then again I wasn't the one with morning sickness and all that other good stuff."

InuYasha grunted and took the pint away from her, "you do realize chocolate has caffeine in it right?"

"I can eat a little though," she whined, "and besides. I'm about to pop soon, so I think it's okay."

"Not this soon," he argued, putting the ice cream away, "besides. Sango and Miroku are coming over soon, and you have to do your makeup so we can go. Miroku wants to get as much candy he can in a short distance because you two are not going too far. Maybe we'll go to the park and do something in the carnival."

Kagome nodded and went back upstairs, slowly, and by the time she got to their room the door bell rang. "Damn it," she grumbled, waddling as fast as she could into the bathroom to get ready. Ten minutes later, Kagome was making her way downstairs when she felt a weird pressure, she pushed it off as just being paranoid, and didn't think about it.

"Hey guys!" she said with a grin, letting herself sink into the couch and grin seeing Sango looked equally as angry to be dressed up and pregnant on Halloween.

+  
Kagome and Sango were trailing just a few paces behind a arguing InuYasha and Miroku when Kagome got the weird pressure again. "Hold on guys," she said, stopping for a second, grabbing Sango's arm.

"You okay?" InuYasha asked, walking up to her to make sure she didn't fall.

"Fine," she said, "just a little tired that's all."

"Okay," he said, "we'll go home and have a monster movie marathon for the rest of the night?"

Kagome and Sango nodded. She hadn't told anyone, but Sango too had been getting pains, and just thought it was because they were moving around to much.

**2 hours later**

"I swear," Kagome grumbled, rubbing her stomach, thinking it would release the pressure she was still having, "if I have to watch that movie again I will throw a fit."

"It's a classic," InuYasha argued, "how can you not like it."

"It think that it's weird," she said, "seriously. He's a what? Transsexual alien or something from a planet called Transylvania."

They were fighting over the Rocky Horror Picture Show when Sango felt a hard, painful pressure that made her cry out before she realized her water broke.

"What the hell?" InuYasha said, "that's sick."

"CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Kagome yelled, "SHE'S GOING THROUGH LABOR! SHE HAS TO GET TO A HOSPITAL NOW!"

InuYasha nodded, running to the phone as Kagome and Miroku fussed over Sango.

**In the Hospital later that night**

"Happy Halloween," InuYasha grumbled as he and Kagome settled in the waiting room, the only people dressed up for Halloween. They got lots of funny looks, but no one really said anything.

"It's not that bad," Kagome reassured him, "you got to do your trick-r-treating although hardly anyone gave you candy, and we watched your favorite stupid movie, AND you got me in this ridiculous costume."

-**four hours later**-

"Mr. Taisho?" came a woman's voice, pulling InuYasha and Kagome back to the world.

"Yes?" he asked, angry that he was interrupted when thoroughly kissing the daylights out of his wife.

"You and Ms. Higurashi are the god parents right?" the nurse asked, stunned by how rude he was being. When InuYasha nodded she smiled lightly, "your god-son is healthy and waiting to meet you both. Your friend is in room 114, you can go right in."

Kagome and InuYasha nodded. As he helped Kagome up, InuYasha noticed that she was in pain herself, "babe are you okay?"

Kagome looked stunned, "what? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just a little off today."

InuYasha nodded and helped her to Sango's room, where they found Miroku facing a corner, talking to a blanket, and a exasperated Sango, yelling at him.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, allowing InuYasha to help her sit into a cushy armchair.

"He's hogging Haru," Sango said angrily, "like the name?"

"Haru?" Kagome said, "like from Fruits Basket, Haru?"

Sango nodded with a smile, "yup. It's the best, to me, and I think it's awesome name."

Kagome laughed, "it's a good show. But really, naming your son after a cartoon character?"

"Shut up," Sango said, grabbing a pillow from her lap, "Miroku give me my son now."

Miroku was still talking to the bundle, and was now only sharing it with InuYasha.

"Hey boys," Kagome said with a grin, "give Sango the baby back or we'll start planning the wedding now, I'll easily change my mind about my son being a daughter to have her marry Haru."

InuYasha and Miroku turned around instantly, Miroku seemed to like the idea, while InuYasha on the other hand didn't even want to consider what would happen if his 'little girl' married Miroku's spawn.

"HEY!" Sango yelled, chunking the pillow at his head, "he's a fine boy, and he'll grow up to be a good man. Just as long as he's not like his father."

InuYasha smirked, and took the baby from his friend before handing him to Kagome.

"He's beautiful," she cooed, gently kissing the baby's head, "SO TINY! damn it why can't mine get here soon?"

"Be careful what you wish for. I still can't get over how healthy he is, I wasn't due for another month," Sango grumbled, grinning when Kagome handed her the baby back.

"I know," Kagome said, reaching out like a child when InuYasha was in arms reach, "but it would be awesome to have my baby on a holiday. Especially one like Halloween… maybe I'll keep it in here a little longer and make it come out Halloween night next year."

InuYasha smirked, "yeah right."

Kagome stuck her tongue out and tried to stand, "whatever the reason, I feel like I'm about to pop NOW."

InuYasha stared, "that's not funny."

Kagome nodded, "I know. But I can't take it, I keep getting this pressuer down THERE… and she's moving around more often than usual."

InuYasha nodded, "I see. Well maybe we should admit you…"

"No need," Sango said, just as Kagome's water broke, and pressed a call button, "she's in labor."

_What the hell,_ InuYasha thought, _is it baby night?_Kagome gripped her stomach as the doctors placed her in a thing and wheeled her off to delivery.

**3 hours later**

"OKAY MRS TAISHO," the doctor called over InuYasha's howls of pain, "JUST ONE MORE PUSH!"

"OW KAGOME!!" InuYasha cried when she pushed, squeezing his hand so hard he thought it would break.

_**Wahhh!!**_"Great job!" the doctor exclaimed, "it's a girl!"

InuYasha cheered with joy as the doctors cleaned and weighed his daughter, and Kagome was fixed up to go to a room.

"She's beautiful," InuYasha purred gently caressing his daughters chubby little cheek.

Kagome grinned when the doctor told her the stats of the baby. 7 pounds, 8 oz. and 20 inches long, with InuYasha's hair and face, but Kagome's eyes and smile.

"She's perfect," Kagome replied, taking the baby from her husband, "what are we going to name her?"

"Not after a cartoon character please," InuYasha said.

"Izayoi," Kagome whispered, "after your mother."

InuYasha grinned, "it's perfect."

**1 month later**

"Kagome you look beautiful," Sango said, "you can't even tell you had a baby a month ago."

Kagome smiled, "same with you. And he's so big!"

"He won't stop eating," Sango said, grinning when she saw her son and goddaughter sleeping curled up together in the playpen, "look! They are going to get married!"

Kagome grinned, "they are! Let's not tell the boys. InuYasha might have a coronary if he hears that."

Sango grinned, "he would. But still, it's great. We gave birth on the same day!"

"I'm surprised Izzy was healthy being over a month early, but she was big too. Oh god if I had her when she was supposed to come I may have not been able to push her out!" Kagome replied, grinning when her daughter rolled over and cuddled into her friends side, "they are so cute!"

"INUYASHA YOUR DAUGHTER IS PUTTING THE MOVES ON MY SON!" Miroku called, grinning when InuYasha came running into the room. Both babies started crying when InuYasha picked Izayoi up and moving her to the bassinet.

"InuYasha they're babies," Kagome chided, trying not to laugh at how InuYasha was acting like the children were teenagers and doing something they shouldn't have.

InuYasha stuck his tongue out and walked out of the room.

"KAGOME!" they heard Rin cry, just as they heard InuYasha curse, "GOD INUYASHA! WATCH WHERE I'M GOING! KAGOME!!"

"What!?" Kagome called, grinning when InuYasha and Rin came in, both rubbing their heads.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

**A.N. okay. That is the end of my Halloween chapter. I know, Halloween, scary. But I don't see it as some reason to get scared, I see it as something way more than that, considering I know quite a bit about All Hallows Eve. But still. Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
**


	19. UPDATES

I know I'm not updating on time! I'm a bad person! I'm sorry! Yall know I love you. I'm actually almost done with this story. Just a chapter or two and it'll be over. Sad to say but I'm working on it. It's not going to be a amazing thing but it'll be good enough. I never planned on it going this far anyway. I'm sorry I've been avoiding my duties as a writer or whatever. But I'm fixing it. And I've started a new one. It's called "Karma". I hope it goes well. I showed it to a friend, she likes it. I'm posting chapter one which is a intro. And I'm working on Chapter 2. I'm doing this on two computers as well so it's very confusing. But we'll be over confusion soon. I hope you read the new one, I hope you like what I've done so far and I'll try to get thing's back in order soon!

Life sucks though, so word to the wise for those who are reading my stories on mediaminer as well as here because that's where you'll find the unedited stuff. DONT GROW UP! IT RUINS EVERYTHING!


End file.
